A Heart Beat's Choice
by kenzakisora
Summary: Any person depends on his/her mind in making choices but if a person is hurt or confused these are times when only his/her heart makes the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/destiny

Athrun and Lacus are perceived as an example of a perfect couple. They are always together, they never fight and they really love one another. Classes have just finished and it's only a week before Christmas break. Most students already left, buying gifts and enjoying themselves except for some.

"Hey Athrun! Want to hangout with us?" Dearka excitedly ask

"Sorry I can't, I have an important date with Lacus today" Athrun said while scratching the back of his head

"Date again?" Dearka asked

Then someone came in and pinched Dearka's ear

"Leave them alone Dearka" a brunette said

"Oh Mir…sure I'll leave them, in one condition" Dearka teasingly said

"What is it this time?" Mir irritated asked

"Go out with me" Dearka grinned

Miriallia then stepped on his foot.

"Oww…what was that for?" Dearka exclaimed

"For always messing up with me!" Mir angrily shouted

Then the door opened and Lacus entered the room

"Mir, why don't you give Dearka a chance?" Lacus smiled at the two and walked towards Athrun

"Yeah Lacus' right!" Dearka followed

Mir sighed and said, "Fine, let's go Dearka, you two enjoy your date" then Mir walked towards the door

"YES! I'll make this date your best date ever!" Dearka happily said following her

"Whatever" Mir cold heartedly said at Dearka

Then they left the room leaving Athrun and Lacus alone. Athrun hugged Lacus' from behind and placed his hands around her waist and whispered to her ear, "They look good together right?" hugging her tighter. Lacus turned to Athrun, placed her hands around his neck, looked at his emerald eyes and said "Your right…so what are we going to do today?" Lacus smiled at him. Athrun pulled her closer and said "The thing we like to do…" then he lowered his head, when suddenly the door opened. And a man wearing a cap stood at the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry" he turned around and was about to leave when Athrun stopped him

"Wait!" Athrun let go of Lacus' waist, and examined the unexpected visitor's face, then Athrun approached the person.

Lacus sat on the nearby chair and watched as Athrun approach the person. The unexpected visitor glanced at Lacus then at Athrun. The visitor turned around and Athrun stood beside him and placed his arm around the person's shoulder. Athrun smiled at him and whispered something to him.

"Lacus will you excuse me and my guest for a while?" Athrun asked glancing at Lacus through his shoulders

"Sure" Lacus answered back

Athrun went outside and the person followed him. When they're outside, Athrun started talking to his unexpected guest.

"I didn't expect to see you!" Athrun excitedly said

"Sorry…I didn't mean to disturb the two of you" the visitor answered

"Don't worry about it, anyway, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Mom told me to finish my studies here"

"Is that so, wait are you with her? I really want to see her!" Athrun eagerly asked

"Nope, she said she wanted to stay at the old house" he seriously answered

"So, where are you going to stay? I wouldn't mind letting you stay at my place" Athrun offered

"I rented an apartment and besides, I don't think your father would like to see me there" he coldly answered while looking downwards

Athrun sighed and dropped the topic, "…So how did you end up going to our classroom?"

"I asked the teacher where your classroom is"

"Why?"

"Because mom told me to give this to you" he handed Athrun an envelope

"Thanks, I have an idea! Why don't you go with us, we'll celebrate your arrival!" Athrun cheerfully suggested

"I don't want to ruin your date and I also need to unpack my things" he answered

"Then I will just drive you home, I won't accept no as an answer and I would like to know where you live" Athrun insisted

"Fine, but how about your girlfriend?" The visitor asked

"Lacus wouldn't mind, let's go"

They returned to the classroom. While approaching the room, they heard a beautiful voice. The person stopped and listened to the song and wondered who the one singing was.

Athrun smiled and said "She's a great singer right?"

He glanced at Athrun then he figured out who was singing, "Yeah, she is".

They arrived at the room; he and Athrun saw Lacus standing besides the window singing. Athrun walked silently towards her.

Lacus didn't notice Athrun coming so she was caught off guard when Athrun covered her eyes with his hands. She removed Athrun's hands, faced him and smiled at him lovingly. The visitor just stood beside the door watching the couple and he noticed Lacus' very beautiful and affectionate smile at Athrun. After a few minutes of fixing their things, the three of them went outside and rode Athrun's car. He sat silently at the back and gave Athrun a piece of paper where the location was written. Lacus tried to look at the person's face but he's looking downwards and it seems like he had fallen asleep and his cap is covering his face. Then they arrived at the apartment which is a 20 minute drive from the school. Athrun stopped the car and when the visitor felt it, he woke up from his short yet peaceful slumber.

"Thanks a lot Athrun" He sincerely said and then stepped out of the car

"No problem, and if you need anything, just call me ok?"

"Don't worry about me, thanks again and take care" He said looking at Athrun then he went inside the apartment and unpacked his things.

**At Athrun and Lacus' date**

Athrun drove the car towards the place he prepared for the date. While driving, Athrun noticed Lacus' confused expression.

"Lacus is there something wrong?" Athrun worriedly asked

Lacus glanced at him and answered, "I was thinking, who is that person?"

Athrun smiled at her and said "a very important guest" then he stopped the car "Oh I almost forgot, Lacus will you please put on this blindfold?" Athrun said in a very sweet manner.

"Why do I always need to wear a blindfold?" Lacus pouted while putting the blindfold.

Athrun didn't answer her and continued driving the car. After 5 minutes Athrun turned the engine off and went to Lacus' side to assist her.

They walked when suddenly Lacus felt that she's stepping on something soft then she heard the water hitting the sand.

"Athrun where exactly are we?" Lacus asked.

Athrun smiled and lead her to the place. "We're here, remove your blindfold now" He happily said.

Lacus slowly removed her blindfold and looked around at the place. She was shocked and then her expression turned to happiness when she saw the beautiful beach, the setting sun and most of all, the person she loved the most. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. He in return, hugged her back and then kissed her. Athrun parted their lips and smiled at her. They stood there for a couple of minutes; the moon light was now shinning down at them.

"Come on, I want to show you my little surprise" He cheerfully said and held Lacus' hand gently then pulled her. Lacus followed him when she came to a sudden halt upon seeing Athrun's 'little surprise'. There in front of them, was an elegantly prepared table with candles at the middle and pink rose petals scattered around. "Let's eat now" Athrun said walking toward the table. He pulled Lacus' chair and let her sit on it and then pushed it a little near the table. He then seated on the opposite chair then clapped his hands. A waiter appeared from the side carrying their food placed in a silver tray. He placed a plate in front of Lacus and then poured wine at her glass; he did the same at Athrun. After finishing his job he bowed and then walked away from them.

Lacus stared at her food. As usual, Athrun chose her favorite food but it seems that the presentation was first-class. Athrun noticed Lacus' dazed expression

"You don't like it Lacus?" he worriedly asked.

Lacus glanced at him "No, I love it, it's just that…" she said

"Just what?" Athrun confusedly asked

"Well, I feel a little out of place, I'm just wearing my school uniform and haven't fixed myself that much and…"

She suddenly stopped when Athrun placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her "No you're not; you don't need to wear elegant dress or put on make up because you're already pleasing to the eye, and you don't know how happy I am sitting near the most beautiful and kindest person in the whole wide world" he explained "Let's eat now before the food gets cold" Athrun added. Lacus smiled at him then nodded.

After a finishing the dinner Athrun invited Lacus to walk at the sea shore with him. Lacus accepted his invitation and stood up and walked beside him. They were walking hand in hand and were talking about a lot of things. After walking a little farther they decided to sit at the shore and watch the stars. Lacus leaned her head at Athrun's shoulder while Athrun placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Athrun" Lacus sincerely said "Well, that's not all yet" Athrun said lifting his arm at Lacus' shoulder and then he kneeled behind her. He took something from his pocket "What do you…" Lacus was cut off when she felt Athrun place something around her neck. She looked down and was stunned to see a beautiful necklace with a pink diamond the shape of a small sword-like key hanging around her neck. "Happy Anniversary Lacus" Athrun whispered at her ear then kissed her cheek. Lacus blushed and turned around to give Athrun a kiss. They passionately kissed when Lacus parted grasping for air. Athrun stared at her lovingly "I love you Lacus". Lacus smiled at him "I love you more Athrun" then they returned to their original position, gazing again at the brilliant moon that's shinning upon them.

**At Dearka and Miriallia**

"So where do you plan on taking me?" Miriallia agitatedly asked while walking fast toward the school exit.

"Where do you want to go?" Dearka asked following her

"Home… take me home" She answered

"Mir…you want to…" He said then stopped walking

"Yes, so let's go now!" She shouted glancing backwards at Dearka who's staring at her with disbelieving eyes that turned to a naughty look.

"Are you sure?" He asked, something going on inside his mind

Miriallia scrutinized him and then upon seeing his expression, she realized what's behind that look. She let out a sigh.

"Whatever you're thinking is wrong so let's go" She said turning to walk again

"Come on Mir, let's go, we're at the right age anyway" He pleaded

"What?! Ugh…I'm not going to talk to you ever again you pervert!" She said then stormed outside the building slamming the door behind her

Dearka hurriedly ran after her. When he got outside, he turned his head to the left then to the right, desperately looking for Miriallia, he shouted her name while searching for her when at the corner of his eye, he saw a three guys going at the back of the gymnasium. He was about to go when he noticed a certain brunette with them. A man was pushing her back to the wall blocking Dearka's sight of who this person is. He observed them and saw one of them punch, whoever that is, at the stomach causing that person to loose balance and sit. Without thinking, Dearka ran toward them and was shocked to see Miriallia sitting on the ground clutching her stomach.

He immediately punched the person, who hurt Miriallia, on the face making him stumble and falling at the ground. His other companions charged towards Dearka but Dearka was far too strong for them. He dodged every blow they give and he kicked them back. The three guys are now lying on the ground wincing in pain. Dearka ignored them and hurriedly went to Miriallia's side.

He kneeled beside her and was helping her stand up. Miriallia opened her eyes and upon seeing Dearka, she threw herself at him, hugging him as tight as she can. Dearka was shocked at first but then he heard her sobs so he just wrapped his arms around Miriallia protectively.

"Shh…Everything's all right now…I'm here; I won't allow them to touch you ever again I promise" Dearka whispered at her ear.

Miriallia gently pushed him to look directly at his caring eyes then she nodded. Dearka smiled at her then placed his hands at her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. He stood up and offered Miriallia a hand. He gently pulled Miriallia with him but she was having a hard time walking. Dearka carried her and went to his car (A/N: Dearka owns a car) leaving the guys lying unconscious. He gently placed Miriallia at the passenger's seat and drove the car away.

He drove his car, unsure of the destination, but he knew that he needs to get Miriallia away from that place. He was thinking of a place to go but whatever he thought isn't that great especially the situation they are in. He sighed and decided to bring her home. He was driving when Miriallia spoke.

"Thanks a lot Dearka" Miriallia said looking at her palms

"No problem, just always remember that I'll always be here for you" He said reassuringly at her and stole a glimpse of her then immediately returned his focus on the road.

"Umm…Dearka about the date…" Miriallia was stuttering when she saw the car stop. They are at a compound near Miriallia's house so there are few vehicles around so even if they stop at the middle of the road no one would mind. Miriallia glanced at Dearka and was surprised to see his stunned face. She giggled at his funny reaction and Dearka didn't fail to notice her innocent laugh that makes his heart pleased.

"I actually have a plan" Dearka said

"Where is it?" Miriallia questioned

"It's a surprise" Dearka teased

"Fine, but you need to make sure I'll enjoy whatever that surprise of yours is" She demanded

"I know you would" He said then continued driving.

**Back to Athrun and Lacus**

They were gazing at the moon when Lacus remembered something. "Athrun, I'll just get something from my bag" She said then stood up and went to her bag. She saw the table where they ate and it's already cleared but she can still see her bag sitting on top of it. She opened her bag and took something from it then went back to where Athrun was.

"What did you get?" Athrun asked

"Well…here" Lacus showed Athrun a silver bracelet. She held Athrun's wrist and placed the bracelet there.

"Thanks Lacus" Athrun said then kissed Lacus' forehead

After several minutes of chatting and spending time together Athrun asked Lacus something, "Hey Lacus, since it's our anniversary, do you mind sleeping with…" Athrun was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Lacus blushed like a tomato but Athrun didn't see it because he excused himself and then walked a little farther.

"Hello?" Athrun asked a little annoyed

"Athrun…" a familiar voice answered

"Father, why did you call?" Athrun asked, now with a dazed tone

"Come home now, I have important things to discuss with you" He instructed then ended the call

Athrun frowned at his phone then sighed. He knew that his father's orders are absolute and cannot be taken for granted. He returned to where Lacus was. He was fast approaching when he heard her singing. Her angelic voice was soothing every part of his being turning his frown to a smile. He waited until her song was finished before going back to her side.

Lacus finished her song when she heard a clap behind her. She turned around to see that it's Athrun, he walked towards her smiling.

"So who was that?" Lacus asked

"Father" Athrun said his smile faded and he was looking down

Lacus knew what Athrun's father wants, and she understood it. It seldom happens but every time his father calls, it turns to be very important. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand

"Let's get going then... It's getting cold anyways" She said smiling at him

Athrun stared at her then forced a smile, "ok" he really wanted to stay with her longer but it really can't be helped. Right now Athrun was very thankful to have a very understanding girlfriend. Then he drove her home and went to his home as well.

**Back to Dearka and Miriallia**

After several minutes of driving, they arrived at the city and Dearka went to the mall's parking lot. After parking, they both got out of his car, Dearka locked it and they went inside the mall.

"We're shopping?" Miriallia asked

"You are, I really don't like shopping and I'm just going to help you carry your stuff" He explained scratching the back of his head

"But I don't have…"Miriallia was cut off by Dearka

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything, I told you I'll make this date your best date ever right?" He smiled at her then placed his arm around her shoulder. This time Miriallia didn't object at Dearka's actions because she felt safe with him.

They walked around the mall and went to different stores. Miriallia didn't buy a lot of things because she's shy to spend a lot, especially with Dearka's money but still she bought some. Their final stop was at a department store. Mir was looking at a shirt when Dearka excused himself and went to the comfort room. But unknown to Mir, Dearka went to a nearby store and purchased a very special gift for her.

After shopping they went to the car and drove home. Miriallia was scanning the magazine she bought when she noticed a very unfamiliar place.

She worriedly glanced at Dearka "Dearka is this some sort of a shortcut?" she asked. Dearka glimpsed at her then smiled "Of course" He said making Miriallia let out a sigh of relief but was stopped when she heard what he said next, "not". "What?! Don't tell me we're lost" she nervously asked.

Dearka laughed at her, "So what if we're lost? I'm here with you anyways" he playfully said. Miriallia glared at him and punched his arm. "Oww…" Dearka shrieked but then he added "Don't worry Mir, I'm just kidding, just be patient we're almost there" Miriallia examined him then returned to her previous reading. "Sure but we can't stay there too long, it's getting dark outside" She stubbornly said.

Miriallia was almost done reading her magazine when she felt the car stop. She looked at Dearka then scanned the place they're in. Dearka stopped on the side of the road near a forest.

"Ok let's go" Dearka said getting off of his car. Miriallia followed him. Dearka was about to take another step when he remembered something. He ran to his car and took something from its trunk then hurriedly returned to Miriallia's side. Miriallia looked at the thing on Dearka's hand but he kept on hiding it from her view. "I can't show this to you yet" he teased "What? I'm not even interested to know what that is" She said. Dearka smiled at her and continued walking at the forest.

Miriallia was having a hard time following because of her skirt and she was getting tired because of the rocky road. She leaned at a tree and was about to call Dearka when she saw him stop. She then forced herself to catch up with him and when she was beside him, she was stunned to see the view in front of her.

They were at a plain field, near the cliff, with lots of beautiful and colorful flowers. Miriallia walked around and when she was at the side of the cliff, she saw a small river with different kinds of animals and flowers, about fifteen feet below. She smiled and returned to where Dearka was. She saw him sitting on a rock his back facing hers. Miriallia walked toward him "Hey Dearka what are you doing?" she asked. Dearka was startled at her and he almost fall from the rock.

She laughed at him when Dearka suddenly turned around and glanced seriously at her. Miriallia noticed him and stopped laughing "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you" she apologized looking down. Dearka smiled at her then gave her a nicely wrapped box. She stared at it "What is this for?" she asked. "For you, open it" he said then grabbed her hand and placed it. She opened it and was shocked to see a brand new camera. Miriallia stared at it for a while then glanced back at Dearka "Is this really for me?" she asked "Yes, I thought, since you like taking pictures I'll buy you a new and better one and then bring you to a place where you can take good pics" he explained

Miriallia smiled and gave Dearka a hug. "Thank you Dearka!" she said.

Dearka hugged her back but she suddenly let go of him and stared directly at his eyes "So tell me what the reason why you bought me a new camera? If you think you will be my boyfriend because you bought me one, you're wrong. I'll pay for this" she said

Dearka gave her a confused look, "What? No, I bought that because I know that it will bring back your smile, that alone is more than enough as a payment" he said smiling at her.

Miriallia blushed and turned around "and it won't be fun if you will be mine that easily" he added.

"What?! Anyway I still want to say…thanks…for being with me" she said then walked around taking pictures.

Miriallia was enjoying herself taking pictures when Dearka called for her "Mir, it's getting late, you told me to bring you home early right?" Miriallia sighed and returned. They sat at the car and drove home. Miriallia was really blaming herself for telling him to bring her home early. Then they arrived at Miriallia's home. "All right were here" Dearka said. Mir unbuckled her seatbelt and then kissed Dearka's cheek "Thanks Dearka, I enjoyed it" she said then ran to her house.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my new fic, I hope you liked it. And sorry if this chapter is full of Athrun x Lacus and Mir x Dearka moments, but I promise to put a scene about Kira and the others next time. So keep reading and if there's anything you want to tell me about my story, or if you notice errors please don't hesitate to tell. ^_^ And another thing, i'm 100% sure that this is a kiraxlacus story. I know that readers will be shocked but trust me, i'm just putting these chapter for emphasis. I hope you continue to read my story and sorry if i disapointed anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, this is my new chapter, it's a bit long but I do that hope you will bear with it and finish reading this. Enjoy^^

* * *

Athrun arrived home and upon entering the house, he immediately received a slap that would surely leave a mark.

"What did I tell you about interacting with Clyne?!" Patrick, Athrun's father, angrily said

"What are you talking about?" Athrun calmly asked while placing his hand at his now swollen cheek

"I heard that you were interacting with Clyne, I let it pass before, and then now, I found out that you were dating her!" Patrick shouted

Athrun glanced disbelievingly at his agitated father. "How did he know?" he mentally asked. Patrick didn't fail to notice Athrun's reaction.

"You got it all wrong, father" Athrun said

"Don't try to deceive me Athrun" Patrick warned

"I'm not" Athrun seriously said

Patrick sighed and called one of his servants. Then someone approached them and handed Patrick an envelope. He opened it then threw the contents at Athrun's face. Athrun shielded his eyes with his hands and then glared at his father.

"Now, tell me if I'm still wrong" Patrick coldly said

Athrun kneeled down and took the scattered things at the floor. Those things were pictures and his eyes widened upon seeing it. He held one of it and looked at it closely. It was a picture of him and Lacus at one of their dates. He scanned the other photos and was dazed to see other shots from their other dates. There is one picture where they were kissing at his car. (Sorry I really need to add the last one to make the evidence stronger)

"What…how…did you get these?" Athrun stuttered not removing his focus at the pictures

"It's not important how I got those! Now tell me, why did you disobeyed me?!" Patrick shouted

Patrick's shouting caused a commotion, a lot of house attendants were gathering around them, listening. Athrun took a while thinking of his answer. He knew that he can't hide this anymore so he just decided to tell him the truth.

"What's wrong with dating Lacus, she's kind, intelligent, understanding…" Athrun was cut off when his father grabbed the collar of his shirt

"As long as she has Clyne's blood flowing through her veins, I know she will never be good enough for you!" he angrily stated then pushed Athrun

Athrun bumped his back at the floor which caused him to wince in pain. He mustered his strength and struggled to stand up.

"How did you know she wasn't good enough…You don't even know her!" He shouted for the first time, glaring at his father

"You insolent child!" Patrick yelled

Patrick raised his hands. Athrun knew what these actions exactly mean. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact of another strike. Patrick then moved his hands causing a loud sound from the slap that made contact with the skin.

* * *

Lacus was lying comfortably at her bed thinking about the previous events that happened to her. She then placed her hand on top of the necklace Athrun gave. She was recalling every event that happened when a sudden thought came into her mind.

"I forgot to ask Athrun about his visitor, who could he be? He looks so happy to see him…" She thought when his someone knocked at her door

"Milady, dinner's ready" One of their maids said

Lacus stood up and opened the door.

"I'll be there in a minute" She said smiling

The maid bowed and turned when Lacus called her again. The maid turned to her again and listened to what she's about to say.

"Excuse me, is father home now?" She expectantly asked

"Master Siegel's not home yet milady, but he called and told us to prepare your dinner" She respectfully answered

"Is that so? Did he tell when he will be coming home?" she downheartedly asked

"I'm very sorry, but master Siegel didn't say anything about that matter milady" the maid politely answered

"Thank you" Lacus forced a smile then went to her room again

The maid looked sadly at Lacus then returned to her work. Lacus fixed her things, took a short bath then went to their dinning room. She sat at her usual place then servants came to her serving her the food. She glanced at her father's empty seat then started eating her dinner. After eating, she glanced at the clock. It was five minutes before nine, she usually sleeps around nine-thirty, and she's got nothing to do. She then decided to just lie at her bed and wait for the time to slowly pass by until she completely fallen asleep.

* * *

Patrick's eyes widened upon looking at the face he just slapped. Athrun's eyes widened as well, he isn't expecting that. There in front of him was a blonde haired girl, wearing a uniform similar to other house attendants. She took the strike and was now looking sideways because of the impact of the slap. Patrick's shock immediately turned to annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing you…" Patrick was cut off when someone spoke

"Please stop this!" the blonde girl shouted on top of her lungs with teary eyes

Patrick was more furious and was about to say something again when Athrun shouted "Enough already father!" and helped the girl stand up with his free hand.

Patrick glanced at the house attendants who were watching them. He glared at them then to Athrun, he was about to shout again when his phone rang. He responded and then he answered "what two weeks?" then he nodded. After a couple of minutes of talking he walked to the front door.

"You all get back to work! Athrun you're grounded for the whole damned two weeks! Disobey me again and you know what will happen to her!" He yelled furiously then went outside, rode his car and took off. Then immediately there are a lot of men wearing suits scattered around their house.

The house attendants especially the new ones were shocked at Patrick's actions. They started going back to their work until Athrun and the blonde girl was the only one around. Athrun gritted his teeth and glared at the door then turned his attention towards the girl.

He noticed that he's still holding her. He quickly let go of her hand and moved two steps backward. She laughed at his expressions when her cheek suddenly ached. She turned around, holding her swollen cheek. Unlike Athrun's hers was a lot more red and swollen. She then cursed under her breath. He patted her shoulder, which made her flinch. She slowly turned around facing him again.

"Sorry…" Athrun said dejectedly while looking at her inflamed cheek

She waved her hand in front of her defensively "It's not your fault sir" she explained then looked sideward "It's his…and of course mine…" she added in an inaudible tone

Athrun heard what she exactly said and he can't help but let out a small chuckle. She immediately focused her attention to Athrun.

"Maybe, you're right but none of this would have started if it isn't because of me" he said looking at the pictures at his other hand

"No, it's absolutely his fault!" She said in a stubborn manner. Athrun was taken aback at what she said. He smiled though there's still sadness in it.

"Let's talk about that later, let's get our swollen cheeks treatment first" he said then walked into the kitchen.

At the kitchen…

Athrun was walking toward the freezer when the blonde girl walked up to him. She opened the freezer then placed the ice cubes she got at the table. She then hurriedly went out. After few seconds she was back with ice bags. She stuffed the ice inside the two bags and handed Athrun one. Athrun sat at one of the chairs and pressed the ice bag at his swollen face. He glanced at the girl.

"Thanks umm" He said trying to recall her name

"It's Cagalli sir" She said

"No need to call me sir, Athrun is fine" he said smiling at her again

Cagalli blushed at his smile but Athrun didn't notice it because he thought it was just her swollen cheek. She smiled as well but then it turned to a serious look.

"What are you going to do now?" She seriously asked looking directly at his eyes

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused

"About your situation"

"I…don't know"

"What?! You're not going to do anything?" she said slamming her fist at the table

"Well, I can't risk her…"

"Stop blabbering nonsense! You need to do something, you love her right?"

Athrun was dazed at what she said but then nodded. Cagalli grinned then seated herself. "Do you have any plan?" She asked. Athrun thought for a while "With the guards around it would be a little difficult but I do have a plan" He said "But I need to call someone first". Then suddenly he heard Cagalli let out a long yawn. Athrun glanced at her then he unconsciously let out a yawn similar to Cagalli's. He then stood up.

"I think we need to rest now" he said stretching his arms

"How about the…?"

"My plan will be effective by Friday. And besides I still need to think about it and ask someone for help" Athrun explained

"Would you at least tell me some?" Cagalli asked in a confused tone

"Well… (yawn)…I'll just explain on Friday" Athrun lazily answered "Anyway, let's rest now. I need your help as well, is that alright with you?"

"Of course!" Cagalli excitedly answered

"Great! Thanks. I don't think I could stand anymore, I'm… (yawn again)…very tired now" he said

"Ok, then let's talk about this on Friday, good night Athrun" Cagalli said then went to her room

"Good night Cagalli" Athrun stared at her back then smiled to himself; "She's very different…in a way that I like" he said then went to his own room. (A/N: Athrun is not two timing!). When he changed his clothes he noticed a paper. Then he remembered about the letter that was given to him earlier. He opened it and read the contents.

_Athrun, _

_ I'm sorry I can't see you right now. I hope you understand my situation, it really can't be helped. I can't afford to see both of you getting involved with my own problems. I can't stand lying to him as well but it's the only option left. I need to give him a very tedious reason to go there and luckily he believed it, but the real reason was to keep him away from me. Please help him have a normal life there. I know that you're the only person I can trust. And Athrun I know it's hard but please bear with your father. I can tell that he's giving you a hard time but I promise, if all of these are done, you don't have to be with him anymore. We'll be together again, only the three of us but until that time comes, please take care of yourselves and always remember that I Love you and that will never change._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Athrun stared at the letter and then said in an inaudible tone, "I love you too mom. I promise to keep your secret and do everything you told me." then he smiled and kept the letter at his drawer and then slept.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Athrun woke up and picked his phone. He pressed the speed dial number then the other line rang. Lacus was still sleeping when her phone suddenly rang. She gently rubbed her eyes and then picked her phone up.

"Hello?" Lacus answered in a bored manner

"Hey Lacus!"

"Athrun, why did you call?" She asked in a livelier manner

"Lacus…I can't go to school this week" Athrun explained

"But why?" Lacus worriedly asked

"Because of my father, anyway, I will find a way to watch your performance at Friday I promise" He assured her

"Your father? What happened?" She confusedly asked

There's a long pause

"Athrun?"

"He found out…" Loneliness could be heard at his voice

"Found out what?" Lacus got more confused

"…everything about us" he answered

Lacus paused for a while as well, she knew about the rivalry between her father and Athrun's. She couldn't help but worry, Athrun not being able to go to school and her father who was coming home late because of his work.

"What should we do now?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Let's worry about that after the event ok?"

"But… (sigh) alright, I just hope everything would be fine"

"It will, so don't stress yourself about it"

"Ok, I understand"

"I'll meet you at the school then" Athrun happily stated

"Please take care of yourself and avoid fighting with your father" Lacus said worriedly

"But…"

"No buts, promise me" Lacus said with a firm tone

"Ok I promise"

"Good, I'll miss you Athrun"

"I'll miss you more, I love you Lacus. I have to go now bye"

The other line died. Lacus lied at her bed again, trying to sort things out, when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Milady, master Siegel just arrived, he said he wanted to talk to you at the dining room" the maid politely said

Lacus hurriedly fixed herself and then went to the dining room. There she saw her father sipping his coffee. She walked toward him then hugged him from the side.

"Father, I was so worried about you last night" She said looking at his father

"Sorry, there's a very important matter that I need to attend last night, don't worry it won't happen next time" Siegel said smiling at her daughter

"Ok father" Then Lacus seated at her place "May I know what was the matter you attended last night father?" Lacus curiously asked

"Well, you know about our rival company right? Their CEO, MR. Zala, planned something…" Siegel said looking down

"What's wrong with his plan father?" Lacus asked

"You don't have to worry about that Lacus" Her father said looking at her again

Lacus glanced worryingly at her father, but Siegel only gave her a very relaxed smile. She then decided to just enjoy her time with her father. Then her morning continued like the usual.

* * *

**The week passed by and it's already Friday…**

Athrun sighed and then dialed a number on his phone. It rang twice before the other person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, am I disturbing you?" Athrun asked

"Not really. Why?"

"I need to ask you a favor"

"Sure, what is it?"

Athrun explained the plan. After a few minutes of discussion…

"Ok, I got it. By the way, why are you planning to escape? Is there something wrong?" Curiosity could be heard at the voice

"Well…" Athrun told him about the previous incident with his father

"Is that so? I understand now, don't worry I'll help" He said with a decided tone

"Thanks" Athrun sincerely said

"No problem, I'll meet you later then bye"

* * *

Cagalli woke up a little later than Athrun. She stretched her body then went to bath and changed her clothes. She went down and helped the other house attendants at their chores. By the time Athrun was eating, Cagalli finished dusting the furniture, wiping the huge living room window glass and vacuuming the carpet. She went to the dining room to get a glass of water. She passed the table without noticing who the one sitting was. She poured water at the glass and stared at it for a while.

"Jeez, I thought Athrun would wake up earlier than me. I think I'm mistaken, I'm new here anyway" She said then turned around.

Cagalli was shocked to see Athrun staring at her. He looked sideward while stopping his laugh from escaping his lips. When he can control his laugh he then returned his gaze at Cagalli.

"I'm sorry I woke up later that you" He said teasingly

"Well…umm…I didn't mean to insult you" Cagalli stuttered

"Hehehe… not really, Actually, I'm quite happy that you're telling me what you really think" he said smiling at her

After drinking her water, Cagalli washed her glass and hurriedly went back to her work, she was embarrassed and was trying to get away from Athrun but before she could completely go she heard Athrun talk

"Wait Cagalli; is it alright if we talk about the plan now?"

Cagalli stopped and then walked back to Athrun.

"So what's it?"

"We can't talk here, come follow me" Athrun walked toward his room "We will discuss our plan here" he said closing the door of his room. "Please sit"

"Ok, so tell me now"

"Cagalli, I want you to go out and go to this store and ask for two uniforms" Athrun handed her a paper

"Why two? Oh I remember! For the one you told me that would help us right?"

"Yep, so if you got that uniform, you will meet him at the nearby park"

"What does he look like?"

"I told him to not wear any caps or anything so if you see a guy with brown messy hair and purple eyes, that's him. But if he's still wearing a cap, look for a black one with number 33 on it"

"What?! That's the only clue?"

"Don't worry, I told him what you look like so he will just approach you if he saw you first. Besides there's no one in this town who have the same eyes as yours"

Cagalli blushed then said "Fine, then after I met him?"

"Both of you will wear the uniform. Then give him these forms" Athrun handed a clip board with several papers on it. Cagalli browsed some of the forms

"Inventory forms?"

"Yup, those body guards know that there will always be an inventory check every Friday. I know they can't question anything about that"

"Ohh…but what if the real ones to do the check arrive?"

"I called them; I told them that father allowed me to do the inventory check myself"

"What about your father?"

"I already told him that I'll check them myself"

"Ok, now after I hand him the form?"

"Both of you will go here, then we will exchange uniforms and I will get out with him"

"I think the bodyguards will suspect us if you leave so soon"

"Not really, we will really count the items, were not in a hurry anyways. When we're done we will go out"

"So how are you going to come back?"

"I'll be coming home past 12; there are few guards around that hour, I'll just sneak up"

"Ok, I got it, I will go now"

"Wait, you have to meet him at exactly three in the afternoon at the park"

"Three? So I have to wait for that time?"

"Yup"

"I will continue my work then"

"Thanks a lot Cagalli"

"Don't thank me… my services aren't free you know"

Athrun laughed "I know, don't worry I'll pay you"

"I'm just kidding! I don't really need money, I just want to see a friend smiling again" She said then went out

* * *

**At around 2:30 pm…**

Cagalli walked to the store. It took her fifteen minutes to reach the store. When she arrived she took the uniforms and went to the park. She glanced at her watch. It was 2:55.

"I think I arrived a little early, anyway I'll just look for him" She said then walked around the park. She was searching for a boy with brown messy hair and purple eyes. She walked and walked and found no one matching the definition. She then passed a bench where a man wearing a black cap was seating. She approached that man and when she looked at him, he was just a good-for-nothing drunk man wearing a cap, but something caught her attention, he was wearing the exact cap, a black one with number 33 on it. She stared at him in disbelief. She was about to wake him up when someone tapped her shoulder. She glanced at that person. He has brown messy hair and purple eyes.

"Are you Ms. Cagalli?"

"Yes, and you are"

"Athrun told me to meet you here at three"

"So you're the one Athrun told me about"

"Yup, I'm Kira Yamato nice meeting you" Kira said

"I'm Cagalli, how did you know that it's me?"

"Athrun told me that you have blonde hair and amber eyes. And the moment I saw you, I knew that you are the one"

"You found me that easily?"

"Yes Athrun's description was perfect, anyway, let's go now"

"Wait, do you know the plan?"

"Athrun told me everything"

Then Cagalli nodded and went to a nearby comfort room to change her clothes. The uniform was a green jumpsuit with a cap (the one Athrun and his team wore while on orb to look for archangel at gundam seed). Cagalli pulled her hair up so that the guards won't know that she's a girl. After a few more minutes they finished changing clothes and went to the house.

As expected the guards didn't examine them that much. They went inside and continued their plan. It was ten already, there were still boxes that weren't counted. Cagalli decided to help them finish in time. They finished around ten forty-five. Athrun glanced worriedly at his watch. Kira noticed it and pulled Athrun.

"Let's go now Athrun, you have a very important appointment right" Kira said

Athrun nodded and followed Kira, but before they completely leave the place he glanced back at Cagalli, "Thanks a lot Cagalli" he said then went outside. The guards examined their papers and did not give much attention to the employees. Athrun knew that he couldn't use any car, so he walked fast, tying to arrive on time.

* * *

Athrun noticed how far their school was and how fast time pass, it's already eleven. He walked faster then they can now see the school. He was about to start walking again when he heard Kira call him.

"Athrun wait"

"What is it Kira?"

"I know that you're in a hurry, but aren't you going to at least change your clothes?"

"What? But I don't have time for that"

"Yes you have, I can lend you some of my clothes"

"Thanks Kira, but I really need to go to school now"

"Athrun, will you please calm down, I found this shortcut, I promise, we will arrive at my apartment in five minutes"

"Ok"

They stated walking, Kira walking through unfamiliar streets and after a couple of turns they arrived at his apartment. Kira opened the door and allowed Athrun to come in. His apartment was painted with a light yellow and is spacious with few furniture around. The living room will be the first thing you will see. There is a plasma TV, a center table and a couch, long enough for three persons to seat, next to it is a kitchen and there's also a small hallway leading to his room and opposite the room was the comfort room. (Just like Taiga Aisaka's room at Toradora!)

Kira walked inside his room, unlike any boy's room, Kira's was neat and clean. His medium sized bed was neatly arranged. Opposite of that was a desk where his laptop and a couple of books were placed. Kira opened a cabinet situated at the wall near his bed. Athrun looked around Kira's room and found a small picture frame. He walked toward it. When Athrun was about to grab it Kira called for him.

"Athrun, will these be enough?" Kira said showing him a white long sleeves with a sky blue polo shirt on top and navy blue pants

"That would be fine, thanks Kira"

"No problem" Then Kira walked outside with his own choice of clothes.

After a minute or two, Athrun was able to change his clothes. Kira's clothes fit his body perfectly. He went outside to see Kira wearing a black shirt with yellow lines outlining the top of the shirt, a brown collared jacket placed on top of it and a comfortable blue straight cut pants. Kira was sitting at the couch when he heard Athrun walk out of his room. They walked back at the school.

They arrived at school at exactly eleven ten. There will be a fireworks display at eleven thirty and then followed by Lacus' concert. Athrun plans on watching the fireworks with Lacus but he couldn't find her, now that a lot of persons starts gathering at the school field to watch the fireworks display. Athrun was about to call Lacus when he remembered, he forgot to bring his phone.

Kira watched Athrun. He planned on lending Athrun his phone but he forgot it as well. He sighed and approached him.

"I'll help look for her"

"No need Kira, you've already helped me a lot"

"What do you want me to do, watch you desperately look for her around the campus?"

"Fine, I think you know how she looks right? The only problem is, how will you tell me if you found her?"

"Let's decide for a meeting place. If I found her first I'll tell her to go there, we will meet there at eleven twenty-seven and we will wait for one another to arrive got it?"

"Ok I got it, we will meet up at the fountain in front of the main building"

Then they went on their separate ways. Athrun went to the places where Lacus usually go. Even if it's night, the school prepared a lot of lights at the stage because of the concerts and other events. The center field was the brightest part of the school. Kira walked at the crowded places of the field. He walked past a lot of persons looking for a pink haired girl. He was asking persons if they noticed her but no one did. "I didn't know that looking for the _only_ person with a pink hair would be this difficult" he said to himself then walked to a less crowded place.

Kira walked farther to the sidewalk at the left most part of the field. The light doesn't reach that place much. There are a lot of shady trees aligned at the sidewalk, and there aren't many people there either. He decided to rest his back at one of the tree's trunk. He glanced at his watch, it's eleven twenty-five already. "I hope Athrun found her" he said and stood up again when he heard a song.

He recognized the song and the melodic voice. He walked around the tree. There he saw the person they've been desperately looking for. Lacus was sitting at the ground singing. Kira stared at her disbelievingly, why would she be here, alone, on one of the dark places of the school. He was standing there when he noticed her move.

Lacus glanced up at him, though she can't clearly see his face because he was blocking the frail light. She stood up and looked at him intimately. He took a few steps backward. He then glanced at his watch, turning his right wrist and head a little so that the light would allow him to see the time. Lacus stared at the man in front of her; she could now see half of his face but what caught her attention were his gentle and caring mauve eyes. Lacus unconsciously smiled at him. Kira noticed her, his mauve eyes met her kind and affectionate azure eyes.

"_I didn't notice that she has lovely eyes" _Kira thought

"_This man, who could he be, having such wonderful eyes and caring aura around him? And more importantly, why can't I remove my smile?" _Lacus mentally asked

They stared at each other's eyes when a loud boom disturbed them. The fireworks display started already. That's when Kira remembered about Athrun.

"Shit, I forgot!" he said turning his back at her and glancing back at his watch. Without another thought he gently grabbed Lacus hand and walked swiftly towards the fountain. Lacus was shocked at first but when she regained her consciousness, she started struggling.

"Will you please let go of my hand?" she asked stopping from walking but Kira was still holding her hand

"Please follow me, Athrun's waiting for you" he said pulling her again

"Athrun? How did you know him?" she curiously asked, not taking another step

"He's my…" then another boom could be heard from the fireworks "there, let's go now"

"Will you please repeat what you said?" Lacus asked now walking with him

"We need to go now, I'm sure Athrun is dying to see you again" Kira explained walking faster

Then the third boom came. Lacus looked at the man's back confusedly but followed him nonetheless. They were a few meters away at the fountain when Kira stopped. He let go of Lacus' hand.

"Go there" the brunette pointed at the fountain. Lacus looked at the place he's pointing at. She walked a little forward when he saw a certain blue haired guy. "Thank you" Lacus said turning her attention back to the man with mauve eyes, but she saw him walking the other direction with his hand raised a little, signifying his answer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm a little busy these past few weeks. I know that a there are a few KxL moments, sorry about that, but the next chapter would surely turn the events, I would really like to include it to this chapter but it would be too long. Anyway please continue on reading my story and if you wanted to tell me anything, I would gladly accept it. And I hope I answered some of the questions bugging you. You could mail me as well so that I can reply as soon as I can. Thanks again ^^


	3. Chapter 3

While Athrun was waiting for Kira at the fountain, he felt like someone was near him. He glanced at the other direction and saw Lacus looking at someone. He looked at that person and saw Kira walking away. He approached Lacus.

"Hey Lacus" Athrun greeted

Lacus glanced back, "Athrun!" she said running toward him and hugging him

"It's been a while" Athrun replied hugging her back

Then there's another set of colors from the fireworks. They broke the hug; Athrun placed an arm around Lacus' shoulder while Lacus leaned her head at Athrun's shoulder. They silently watched and enjoyed the fireworks. And after seven good minutes the fireworks display ended. They talked about the previous week and Athrun didn't dare to bring up the topic about his father. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. They walked toward Lacus' changing room. Athrun left Lacus there and went to the back part of the crowd.

* * *

Kira waved his hand and walked the other way. When he was far away from the two he seated himself at the same tree where he saw Lacus. He gazed at the scenic fireworks display. He was watching it when the green color of the lights turned to blue. Then Kira remembered something.

"Jeez, why can't I forget about those eyes?" Kira mentally said to himself. He sighed and continued to watch the fireworks. After the display he stood up and was about to leave when he saw the lights at the stage brighten again and Lacus came into view. There are two wide screens near the stage to have a better view of the performances. Kira walked toward the crowd and watched from the back. Then he listened as Lacus greet and thank everyone for attending and then she started singing a lively song. Everyone was moving with the beat. He was just watching when he saw Athrun watching from the back as well. He moved toward him.

* * *

"Why are you watching here?" he asked

Athrun glanced at the person who seems to be talking to him and immediately recognized who it is "Kira, I would prefer to watch Lacus here because it would be easier to meet her afterwards"

"How?"

"When the concert ends, many think that she walks back to her changing so her fans follow her there. She greets some then sneaks at the back. She wears unnoticeable clothes and walked past them and goes here, where few people are around."

"Ohh…" "_So that's why I found her at that place"_ Kira told himself "anyway how long are you going to stay here?" He asked Athrun

"I still need to talk to Lacus about something, but I also need to go home before or exactly twelve"

"And how long is her concert?"

"She's going to sing two more songs"

Kira glanced at his watch its eleven thirty-nine already. He glanced worryingly at Athrun but Athrun returned it with his care-free smile. He tapped Kira's head and ruffled his already messy hair.

"No need to worry, and by the way, I want to personally introduce you to Lacus"

"Wha…Why…You don't need to do that and I've met her earlier so no need for…"

"Come on Kira, I know that you didn't have the time to introduce yourself to her"

"Fine, I guess meeting a famous pop-star personally is a once in a lifetime chance"

"Great! Then let's just enjoy her concert and meet her afterwards"

Kira glanced disbelievingly at Athrun; he seems so relaxed, like there's no father that's threatening his life. He sighed and just followed Athrun. Kira listened at Lacus' concert intently; he also loved her sweet voice. First she sings a lively song then a pop song and then the final song is her new composition, a mellow song which the listeners really loved though it's the first time she sang it. After the concert what Athrun said did came true. Lacus came to them unnoticed.

"Athrun" Lacus whispered

"Lacus, that was a great performance!" Athrun happily exclaimed

"Shh…Athrun, they might hear you, let's go…" Lacus didn't finish what she's saying because something caught her eye.

There standing a few feet away from her is the guy whom she met earlier, the same guy who have the eyes she adored and the guy who helped her look for Athrun. Athrun noticed Lacus' reaction and smiled. He walked toward Kira and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Lacus I want you to meet…" Athrun was cut off when he heard a loud scream. "ATHRUN!!!" a blonde haired girl shouted. Athrun, Kira and Lacus glanced at the blonde girl whose running toward them.

Athrun removed his arm around Kira's shoulder and glanced at her. He walked a little toward her. He knew that there's some problem though he really wished that he's wrong. But if ever he's correct he didn't want Lacus to know what his problems are. When she was face to face with Athrun, she leaned her hands at her knees, catching for breath and after a few seconds she stood up straight facing Athrun.

"Athrun, we need to go now!" she hurriedly said

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun confusedly asked

"Your father, he's at the house now"

"What?! I thought he would come home after one more week?"

"I heard that he have much more important things to do here, he's resting right now but I know he would look for you sooner or later"

"That's a big problem, if ever father found out anything about this…"

"I'm sorry, if it isn't because of me, you and…"

"It's not your fault; anyway, let's go now before it gets worst"

Cagalli nodded, she glanced at Kira and then to Lacus. She was quite shocked to see the real Lacus in person. Athrun walked back to Kira and Lacus with a troubled expression. Kira knew what this exactly means but Lacus was the exact opposite, she doesn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Lacus, I need to go now, sorry if I can't spend more time with you"

"What's happening Athrun, will you please explain me some…"

"Sorry, there's not much time left"

Athrun hugged Lacus like that will be his last and then turned to walk toward the exit leaving Lacus who's very worried about him. Then a man wearing a black suit approached Lacus. Lacus glanced at the man and nodded. She then glanced back at Athrun then walked with the man in suit at the other direction. Kira on the other hand, ran after Athrun and asked him about anything that's happening. Athrun explained everything to him.

"Kira will you please be kind enough to accompany Lacus to her house?"

"No need Athrun; her bodyguard came to pick her up"

"Really? That's great; at least I don't need to worry about her safety anymore"

Suddenly Athrun stopped walking. Cagalli noticed and walked beside Athrun glancing at him confusedly. Kira stared at him as well but Athrun placed his hand at Kira's shoulder. He looked Kira directly in the eye and said in a serious tone.

"Kira, this will be the most important favor I have to ask, if worse comes to worse; I want you to take care of Lacus, you are the only one I can trust"

"But…What will I tell her?"

"I don't know but please keep everything that's happening a secret"

Then Cagalli called Athrun's attention again. Athrun turned to her and started running. Kira just watched his slowly disappearing figure in disbelief.

"…Athrun" Kira said forlornly with sadness in his eyes.

Cagalli was running toward a black shiny Mercedes car. She opened the door to the passenger's seat then she lowered the window. Athrun stared at the car in awe, it's the latest model of Mercedes, and it's not even sold at the market. He was admiring the car when Cagalli called him.

"Athrun will you just get in?!"

"Whose car is this?"

"Don't think about this that much, we have more important things do!"

"But…"

Cagalli got irritated and she went out again, she grabbed Athrun forcefully. She opened the back seat door and pushed Athrun inside. She then hurriedly went back to her seat.

"Drive now!" she shouted at boy which is the driver

"Don't shout at me! I'll drive as fast as I can if you will just tell me where to!" the black haired boy answered

"At the Zala residence, hurry!"

"There? But why?"

"Just drive damn it!"

"Jeez, fine…but promise me that I can use this car for the week"

"Yeah…whatever"

Then the driver stepped hard on the gas, making the car run at two hundred miles per hour. Athrun's back was pressed against the seat because of the impact, Cagalli on the other hand just stared outside like it's nothing and the boy was just enjoying himself.

"I know we're in a hurry, but don't you think we are going a little bit too fast" Athrun worriedly said

"If you're thinking about the police giving us ticket, you're just stressing yourself; they know that this car belongs to the Atth…"

"Shut up…if you say another word, you know what will happen to our deal!" Cagalli shouted

"Fine…oh we're here"

Cagalli went outside followed by Athrun. Before she completely leave she knocked at the car's window. The boy rolled the window down.

"And remember, if this car got a single scratch in it, you'll pay for it with your allowance for the whole year understand?"

The boy sweat dropped "umm…sure…hehehe"

"Good, and by the way thanks a lot" she said then ruffled his messy black hair

"Hey stop, and don't mind it" he answered and then drove again.

Cagalli ran back at Athrun's side and pulled him inside.

"Ok Athrun, I'll distract the guards while you enter the house"

Cagalli then ran at the front, she pointed somewhere while the guards run at the direction where she pointed. Athrun took the opportunity and ran inside, avoiding the other few guards around the house. He entered the house through the back door. When he was inside, he silently went to his room. He was walking when he passed his father's room. He heard his father talking with someone at the phone. He was about to walk past it when something his father said caught his attention.

* * *

Kira walked back to his apartment. He entered the house, removed his jacket and lied on the couch, his head on top of one of the arm rest and his arm was covering his eyes. He didn't bother to turn the lights on. He just lied there for five minutes thinking when his phone rang. He lazily stood up and went to his room where his phone was.

"Hello?"

"Yamato Kira?"

"Yes that's me speaking, who's this?"

"Don't you remember my voice?"

Kira stopped for a while; he was thinking whose voice it is when suddenly it hit him. He clutched his phone hard that it was almost starting to form cracks on the screen. Kira composed himself and started to think about the possible outcome of that call when the other line spoke again.

"I think you remember now right?"

"…yes, what could be your reason to swallow your pride and call me, Patrick Zala?" he coldly said

"Easy boy, I hate to hear your voice as much as you hate to hear mine, but I have an important question that only you could answer"

"Why do you think I would answer that?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here; so tell me who Athrun is with?"

There's a pause. Kira thought of calling Athrun but when he saw the caller id, its Athrun's number that he's using. Patrick got impatient and followed what he said.

"So you won't answer my question unless you know the consequences right? (Sigh) you're really just like your ridiculous mother"

"You don't have the right to…"

"Calm down, just answer my question"

"I don't know"

"Really? One of the guards saw you with him earlier, actually I know who's he with but I just want to make things certain. If you don't tell me, that Clyne girl will suffer"

There's another pause again Patrick continued what he was saying

"Let's make a deal, I'll leave that girl if you tell me if what my guard saw was true"

"I told you already, I don't know"

"Will you please stop mocking me? If you tell me, we will leave this place so that Athrun will stop seeing her and no one will be hurt. Actually, I thought of allowing Athrun to say goodbye to that girl but if you keep on being the hard-headed guy right now, I can't promise you that everything will turn out at least just normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we'll leave this place without any blood being spilled, you know that I have better plans for Athrun and I can't just watch his life being destroyed by that nuisance girl"

"You're insane"

"I'll let what you said pass. I don't mean to pressure you but everything depends on your answer"

Kira paused for a while, "_If I tell him Athrun will be really hurt but if I don't tell him, Lacus might be hurt as well and that makes Athrun hurt twice, what should I do? What would Athrun do if he's in this situation...I guess the right thing to do is to think of their safety, I'm very sorry Athrun…"_

"Yes, he's with me and her"

"Thanks for your cooperation; I promise you that nothing bad will happen"

Then before Kira could say another thing the other line died. He sighed and went to bath. He turned the shower on and soaked himself at the cold water, its droplets trailing down his well built body.

* * *

Athrun was listening to the conversation his father was having. "_Who is he talking to? And what does he mean by leaving this place without…Damn it! He was talking to his spy and he already knew that I went out with Lacus!" _Athrun was busy with his thoughts when suddenly he heard his father's chair make a sound like he just stood up.

Athrun immediately ran back to his room, changed his clothes and took a bath. He was changing to his new set of clothes when he heard a hard knock on his door, one that would surely awaken who ever was sleeping at the room. He didn't open the door and after a few seconds the second knock came, it's much louder and harder. He ignored it and lied to his bed. He was waiting for another knock but nothing came. Then unconsciously, he fell asleep.

(I'll skip the New Year) A week passed, Athrun didn't see nor hear his father and it's already time for the classes to resume. Athrun was excited to go to school. He hurriedly changed his clothes. After changing, he went out of his room to saw the maids packing their things and the things at the house. Athrun then saw Cagalli putting a plastic over their couch. He approached her.

"Cagalli, what's happening here?"

"Your father told us to pack because we're leaving this place"

"What? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He told us the morning the day after your escape, maybe you're still asleep"

"Where's father, I haven't seen him last week"

"He didn't tell us anything about that; he left after telling us about the plan"

Then the front door opened. The maids glanced at that direction and saw Patrick enter. All the maids, bowed as a sign of respect, excluding Cagalli, she just stared at him. Patrick glanced around and saw Cagalli not bowing. He then glanced at Athrun who seems to be glaring at him. He signaled the maids to return to their work. Cagalli returned to her work while Athrun walked to meet his father.

"What's the meaning of this father?"

"I didn't have the time to tell you because I have to arrange everything at the new place"

"Why are we leaving?"

Patrick glanced around and saw some curious eyes on them, he walked upstairs to his room and Athrun followed him.

"I found out that you escaped, Athrun"

Athrun remained silent

"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me right?"

Athrun froze at what his father said; he glanced at him with pleading eyes. Patrick smirked at him. He leaned his elbows at the table and held his hands together and rested his chin on top of it. Then he continued talking.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her…" Patrick said which made Athrun sigh in relief but it was cut off when Patrick added something to his statement "…You would" he coldly said

"I won't do that to her!" he immediately said

"Don't raise your voice in front of me! You should be glad that I'm giving you the _honor_ or do you want me to do it?"

"No! I would never let you lay a finger on Lacus!"

"Then you should do it, and besides you'll not hurt her physically…you'll hurt her emotionally"

Athrun stared at his father in disbelief, his eyes showing anger and sadness.

"If you don't do it, you know what will happen to her"

"I don't have to do that, we're leaving anyways" Athrun reasoned out

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Athrun, I really hate that stubborn attitude of yours, do I really need to explain everything to you?"

"Yes"

"If only you didn't disobey me, this thing wouldn't suppose to happen but what's done is done. We're really supposed to leave; I planned this a long time ago, it just so happen that you're issue with Clyne came up. And you should thank me, I gave you a chance to say goodbye to her, though you must do it the most painful way"

"I won't…"

"Athrun, remember what I just told you, if you don't do it right her life will be the payment. You need to say goodbye to her this morning, we're leaving at noon"

"But father…"

"I'll send someone to witness your act, so don't try on faking it or explaining anything to her"

Athrun clutched his hand and went out of Patrick's room. He's thinking about everything "_I have no choice; if I don't follow him Lacus would be in danger. I don't want to hurt Lacus but if I let father do it, it would be worst. I know; I'll call Kira" _Then Athrun went out and went to his room. He searched for his phone and to his dismay, its nowhere. He searched the whole house but his effort didn't help. He thought of borrowing a phone but he don't remember Kira's number "_Damn it!" _he cursed in his mind

After Athrun left Patrick took his phone and searched for Lacus' phone number. He knew Lacus would notice his voice so he just sent her a message. Then he saw Athrun at the front door. "Athrun you need to go to school now and I suggest you meet that Clyne girl as soon as possible, and don't bother attending your classes" he happily said. Athrun glared at him and went out. His driver drove fast toward the school.

* * *

Kira was getting ready to go to school; he will submit his application form at the school today. He wore civilian clothes, a plain white shirt, a blue unzipped jacket and pants. He thought that the application process would be long so he bought his favorite book, a book given to him by his mother and lastly, an umbrella, Kira always brings one in case of emergency. He placed everything on his backpack and went out and was walking at the school's direction when Athrun's car passed him. He remembered about his conversation with Patrick and how he betrayed Athrun. "_I'm really sorry Athrun" _he said then continued walking.

When he arrived at the school, there are only few students. He went straight to the dean's office. He was the only applicant there, he submitted his form, fill out few other forms and then the dean directed him to go to the cashier to pay. He took the needed documents and went to the cashier. His mother gave him enough money for the whole semester so he paid his tuition fee in full. It was still early and he has nothing to do so after the whole process was done, he decided to walk around and familiarize himself. He went to the same tree at the side of the field. It was very quiet and very relaxing. He climbed up, seated at the sturdy yet not so high branch and read his book there.

* * *

Lacus was early to wake up. She wanted to talk to Athrun as soon as possible about his problem, she was worried about him, she can't even contact him. After a few minutes she was ready to go. She kissed her father goodbye and rode her car. The driver was running at normal speed, she's still early anyways, when her phone rang. She glanced at the screed and saw that there's a text message from Athrun. She happily read it. "_Lacus, meet me at the school's entrance and wait for me there, I have a very important thing to say to you"_ then they arrived at the school. She waited for him at the entrance. The bell rang but Athrun was still not there and the sky was turning gray like it's about to rain really hard but she didn't give importance to that; she just waited a few more minutes when he spotted Athrun. She walked toward him and hugged him.

Athrun on the other hand didn't hug her back. He noticed his driver spying on him. He pulled Lacus to the side of the field and looked at her seriously.

"Lacus, I'm sorry" Athrun sadly said

"Athrun…what's wrong?" Lacus asked with confusion

"(inhales air)…Let's break up" Athrun said unemotionally

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Lacus asked, trying to smile

Athrun turned his head sidewards, he's avoiding to look at Lacus' confused eyes. When he didn't answer, her eyes started to form tears.

"A…Answer me Athrun" Lacus said in the calmest voice she could speak

"I don't…" there's another pause, Athrun returned his gaze at Lacus, and he felt like his heart was being shred into pieces when his eyes met hers. "_Lacus…"_ he thought "I don't…love you" he added with a cold tone while looking straight at her with no sign of any emotion in his eyes.

Lacus stared at him in disbelief, "What do you mean Athrun? Is this some kind of a joke? Please…" Lacus said the rain started to downpour, cold water droplets mixing with her warm tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Lacus held his already soaked blazer and leaned her face at his chest. "Please…please tell me this is just one of your jokes…" Lacus said tightening her hold at his blazer but this time she gazed directly at his face, her eyes pleading. Athrun was having the hardest time he ever experienced in the eighteen years of his life. He can't look the other way anymore; instead he showed her his sweetest smile, Lacus noticed his expression and smiled back at him.

"Athrun…don't do that again" Lacus said, she let go of Athrun's blazer and wiped her tears and the cold rain on her face but Athrun's smile turned to a chuckle. Lacus looked at him. "I'm not kidding Lacus, I can't believe that you really believed that I have feelings for you" he walked past Lacus and when he was a foot away from her, his back facing her back, he continued what he was saying while laughing "Hahaha…don't you know that I'm only using you as a past time, jeez, anyway I'll go now, oh and sorry if I made you believe, it can't be helped, especially when your _boyfriend is _a great actor" he said then continued walking , his hands were in his pockets and his head looking straight like nothing happened.

He was about to take another step when Lacus called him. "Athrun wait" she said looking at Athrun. Athrun turned to look at her with his emotionless face "What?" he annoyingly asked. Lacus walked closer to him, Athrun thought that she was going to slap him, he really wanted her to hit him but instead, she faced Athrun while smiling "I hope you enjoyed your past time, and I want to tell you that my feelings for you are true, but I guess…" her tears started falling again but she's keeping the smile in her face then added "that's it right?" she said then wiped the water on Athrun's face. She forced another smile at him then gave him a soft kiss on his cheek "Good bye Athrun" she said then started walking the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N: At last, it's done! Did you like it? I believe some did but I'm sure some didn't, but still I'm happy because I've finished it sooner. And sorry if the anonymous reviews were disabled, but no worries, I enabled it again so if you guys want to tell me anything about my story or the way I write or whatever's in your mind just tell me ok? Ja na!


	4. Chapter 4

Lacus walked aimlessly, staring blankly at the ground. She didn't mind being soaked at the cold downpour that's hitting her body. She was walking when she noticed that the hard pavement turned to a grass with traces of soft mud. She become aware of the sudden change on her environment and she looked around, noticing that she's now at the school's field; she let out a deep sigh and went to the side of the field to take cover under a tree's clustered leaves.

She doesn't feel like going to her classes. Her uniform was soaked, she looked really messed up and her mind's not responding right. She decided to spend her time at the field, alone, to think about everything that happened. She thought about it over and over but every time she recalls what happened earlier, about what Athrun told her, she can't help but feel really depressed. Lacus leaned her back at the tree's trunk, rain drops were still falling through the gaps of the leaves falling on her face making her newly shed tears mix up with it.

She sighed; the rain became heavier but she didn't notice it. She wanted to go home so she continued walking through the rain, making her look like she just came out from bath with her clothes on. She walked without minding anything around her.

* * *

Kira was reading his book when he felt the cold rain drops falling at his head then some fell to his book. He immediately closed it and slid it to his backpack to avoid it from getting wet. He jumped from the branch and landed on the soft ground, the mud splashed at his shoes. He took his umbrella and walked away from the tree. He walked at the field looking around to see if there was any building nearby where he can wait for the rain to subside. He did saw the main building but he still needed to cross the muddy field in order to get there. He glanced at his already muddy shoes and sighed.

"I guess I'll just wait for the rain to stop at that tree" he said to himself and walked back.

He was whistling and avoiding stepping on the muddy part of the field. He walked past several trees; he was looking for a big tree with thick leaves so that he can take shade under it when suddenly he saw a group of students running through the rain. "Good thing I bought an umbrella" he said then continued walking when suddenly the downpour became heavier. He ran at the nearby tree, he leaned his back at it, took his handkerchief and wiped the droplets at his head.

He was busy drying himself when he saw something through the corner of his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention at what he spotted. His eyes widened and then he frowned; he clutched his handkerchief not removing his eyes at the thing that caught his sight. Kira decided to hang his bag at the tree's branches, knowing that it would be better if left there, and then he took his book from it and placed it at the pocket of his jacket.

Kira approached that direction in his normal pace. He had an idea of what happened and he knew he can't do anything about it. Every step he's taking felt heavy, knowing that the dreadful event that's happening in front of him was partly his fault. He let out a deep sigh, the only thing he could do now was to follow what Athrun said.

* * *

Athrun hurriedly walked back to his car. The driver, holding an umbrella, walked toward him and held the umbrella for him. Athrun ignored him and continued walking, when they were a few feet away from the car, the driver opened the door and let Athrun inside. When Athrun was seated, the driver closed his door and went to his seat, placing the umbrella at the seat beside him. Then he took something from the dashboard and handed it to Athrun.

"Please dry your self" he said handing him a small towel

Athrun took the fabric on his hand and wiped his face first then his hair. He removed his wet blazer and folded the sleeves of his white long sleeved polo to wipe his arms. Then the driver handed him a shirt. Athrun took it; he removed his wet polo and wore the shirt. After Athrun changed his shirt, the driver started the engine and drove away from the school.

On the way, a phone rang. Athrun was about to check his when he remembered that his phone was missing. He glanced at the driver and saw him put on an earpiece with a Bluetooth connection to the phone.

"Sir?" the driver asked, taking a glimpse at Athrun through the rear view mirror.

Athrun glanced outside pretending that he's not listening to the conversation. The driver continued.

"Everything went well sir" he explained

Then there's a short pause. The driver was listening intently while driving.

"We're already on our way"

There's another pause but it's a little longer.

"Yes, he looks fine but his clothes are wet and if we…" the driver was cut off. He was silent for a minute then nodded "I understand" and the phone call ended.

They arrived at the street where the house was situated but they passed it. "Mr. Zala told me to accompany you to buy a new set of clothes and head straight to your new house" the driver explained before Athrun could say anything. Athrun didn't bother to look at him. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore so he just stared at the window, watching every passing thing outside. The driver just continued driving; now driving at an unfamiliar road.

* * *

Lacus continued walking when she stopped to feel the cold rain. She was now standing a little farther away from the tree. The rain continued falling so she glanced at the gray sky then closed her eyes and placed one of her hands at her chest.

"I really wish this rain would wash away the pain I'm feeling inside right now…" she whispered to herself then opened her eyes again and looked down at her other hand where her tears and the rain drops fall. Right now she couldn't stop her tears from falling; it just went on and on non stop. She clutched her hand and cried more, her silent tears turned to soft sobs. Then she suddenly felt a warm and familiar feeling coming from behind her

"It wouldn't; so please, don't soak yourself with it…" a hurt yet caring voice came from behind her. That's when she felt that the rain stopped falling at her. She turned around to see who said that. She looked straight at the first thing she saw with her eye level; she saw his neck then she slowly glanced upward looking directly at his eyes. Her now teary blue eyes met with his sad and somewhat angry mauve eyes.

He looked sideward; he can't stand looking at her pained expression anymore. "Come on…let's go now" he said still looking at the other direction. Lacus didn't answer nor move; she just looked down. He sighed then looked back at Lacus. He took his handkerchief and handed it to her. Lacus glanced at his hand then to his face, then that's when she remembered who that guy was. "_He's the same guy at the festival…" _she told herself with a surprised expression.

"Who are you?" she asked totally ignoring his offer

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kira, Kira Yamato" he answered

"Back at the festival, I asked you what your relationship with Athrun is but…"

"I believed I answered that question before" he replied

"I didn't hear it, will you please tell me again?"

"(Sighs) I'm Athrun's…younger brother" he answered bringing his hand back to his side

Lacus' eyes widened, she didn't know that Athrun has a brother. She shook her head in disagreement and started walking backwards. Kira looked at Lacus with a troubled expression. From the looks of Lacus when she heard Athrun's name, he already knew that Patrick did his evil plans already.

"Listen Miss Clyne, I'm not sure of what happened but trust me, Athrun really…"

"No, I understand everything now…" she looked down again

Kira observed Lacus when he noticed her tears falling again. He was watching her when she returned her gaze at him "Athrun didn't really like me, I accepted it already so no need to explain anything to me" Lacus said forcing to smile at him. Kira clutched his handkerchief more, then he calmed himself "_Athrun…"_ he thought then walked closer to Lacus.

When Lacus was under the umbrella again, Kira glanced sideward, watching as the rain falls from the sky "I don't believe that laughing has always been the best medicine…because I know that sometimes…a cry can cure what a laugh can't" he said then returned his gaze at Lacus "So please don't pretend that you're okay, and stop forcing yourself to smile because you're only hurting yourself more" he explained with a very concerned tone

Kira brought his hand up and wiped her tears and the rain droplets with his handkerchief while Lacus just stared at him, taken aback by what he said. "You aren't moving so I thought I'll just do it myself" he explained. Lacus blinked several times then shook her head "Thanks but I would appreciate it if you would just-" she was cut off when Kira spoke. "I don't think leaving you alone would help" he added then when her face was dry, he stopped wiping her and handed her the umbrella. Lacus stared at him confusedly "Will you please hold the umbrella for a while?" He asked. Lacus nodded and took the umbrella. Kira immediately removed his jacket and placed it on Lacus' shoulder. Lacus stared at him with a puzzled expression and Kira didn't fail to notice it. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss Clyne" he said taking back the umbrella

"Your welcome and you can just call me Lacus" she answered smiling a little more truthfully "And umm…you don't really need to lend me your jacket, I think you need this…" she was cut off when Kira suddenly spoke

"You need to use it" he said with an austere voice "I promised Athrun before and now myself, to take care of you" he whispered mostly to himself

"Pardon?" She asked pertaining to his last sentence

"It's nothing, okay Lacus, let's go find a place where you can take cover" he said then started walking

Kira was already walking but Lacus wasn't. When he felt that he was walking alone he glanced back and ran to Lacus.

"Why aren't you moving?" he worriedly asked

"Well…it's just that I…" Lacus was hesitating to add the missing words when Kira spoke

"Don't worry, you can trust me" he seriously said, "let's go now before you catch a cold" he added, his expression changed and he smiled at her then grabbed her hand, gently pulling her with him.

* * *

Athrun was staring outside when he noticed that the rain stopped and they are at a mall's parking lot. The driver went out and Athrun soon followed. They entered the department store and searched for a set of clothes that fits Athrun. After several minutes, they were done with choosing the clothes. They went next to the counter but they were shocked to see a very long line. They searched for another counter but found all the counters the same as the first one.

"Maybe we can just ask these persons to let us pay first" the driver suggested

"That wouldn't be fair to the other people whose patiently waiting for their turn" Athrun said while walking at the end of the line

They just decided to wait for their turn. They stood there for a several minutes and Athrun was starting to get bored.

"Will you please tell me your name?" Athrun asked glancing at the driver beside him

"Sorry, I'm Miguel Sir" Miguel politely answered while bowing in front of him

"It's nice meeting you Miguel and please just call me Athrun, no need for formalities" Athrun said

"Ok, its nice meeting you too…Athrun Sir" Miguel said

Athrun stared at him and smiled "It's only Athrun"

"I'm very sorry; it's just that I'm not used to call my boss with their first name"

"It's alright"

Then after some more minutes of standing there and having a small talk with one another it's finally their time to pay, Athrun placed his hand at his pocket, he's searching for his wallet and he failed. The driver knew it and handed the saleslady a debit card. Athrun glanced at him and smiled apologetically at him. After paying he changed to it and went back to the car.

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me, Mr. Zala gave me the money to pay for your clothes so it's still yours"

After paying and changing to his new set of clothes they went back to his car then Miguel continued driving. Athrun glanced outside; the unfamiliar place looks warm, unlike the old one where it's raining and that's when Athrun remembered about Lacus "_Damn it, I'm very sorry Lacus…I just hope you will forget me…that's the best and only option I, no I mean we have…"_ Athrun stared forlornly outside. Then they arrived at the new house after the three hour drive (one hour was spent for Athrun's shopping). It's still as big as their old one but it felt really different. Athrun entered the house and glanced around. All the maids are busy with their own chores; he approached one of the maids and asked where his room was. The maid directed him there and when he entered the room the maid left and he closed the door. He walked towards the bed which was already prepared so he lied on it when suddenly he heard a noise coming from inside his bathroom. He was alarmed and ran to its direction.

* * *

After the two hour drive from their old house Cagalli was assigned to clean a room. After one hour, Cagalli finished cleaning the storage room at the new house when Patrick called for her. She sighed and went to Patrick's room.

"What is it _sir_?" she asked lazily

"Do you like the new place, _Miss_ Cagalli?" He politely asked

"No, why is this place so dirty?"

"It's because this house was not used for the past year, the owner went bankrupt and his house was left with no one to take care so I decided to buy it, I know after cleaning the whole house, this will be more beautiful than my old house"

"Okay…So why did we have to leave your old house?"

"Because there are a lot of distractions back there" he explained

"What? I don't understand what you are talking about"

"You will know sooner"

"Fine, is there anything more you wanted to tell me _sir_?" she annoyingly asked

"Oh and please prepare yourself tomorrow, I called your father and asked him if he would like to visit us"

"You what?!" she shouted

"Don't you like it? And mind you about your attitude, remember our contract is still valid until…" he glanced at the calendar "what do you know; it will be only until tomorrow"

"At least there's a good thing that's happening tomorrow, is that all?" she asked again, a little more impolite than before

"And please prepare Athrun's room and get it done before he arrive, that's all" he ordered, grinning at her

Cagalli went out and continued her work. After getting all the cleaning stuff she needed, she proceeded to what supposed to be Athrun's room. All his things were on the box and the whole room was unclean and dusty.

"Isn't this great?! I thought I just finished cleaning the dirtiest part of the house and now, I'm going to start cleaning another room and guess what, its as dirty as the room before and the best part is…its double its size!" she shouted but started nonetheless.

She dusted the whole room, wiped the windows, scrubbed the stains on the walls and floor and when she was cleaning the closet, several cockroaches came from different directions but she just ignored it. Cagalli didn't scream nor run, unlike how ordinary girls would react; she took an insect repellant and sprayed it all over the room. She then wiped the table tops and the other furniture, arranged the things position like Athrun's previous room (she cleaned Athrun's room before so she have an idea of how things are arranged). And after cleaning the bed space for at least two hours non-stop, Cagalli went to the bathroom.

She placed the mop near the door and took the needed things with her inside. She immediately noticed that the white tiles were covered with thick dust and the shower room's glasses were stained with dried droplets of water, making it look more blurred than the usual. She let out a deep sigh "_Cagalli, just bear with it, tomorrow will be the end of this…"_ she thought and then stepped inside and started scrubbing the glass. She filled the pail with water and mixed some cleansing solution in it to make the scrubbing easier.

After scrubbing the glass for thirty minutes she seated and wiped the droplets of sweat on her face with the back of her hand and then kneeled on the floor to scrub the tiles. She was scrubbing when she unconsciously fell asleep, still holding the brush and leaning her back on the wall. She slipped and hit the pail with her hand, making a loud sound.

* * *

When Kira was sure that Lacus was now following him, he let go of her hand and walked side by side with her because the umbrella wasn't big enough to accommodate two persons. He was walking at the muddy field when he accidentally slipped, falling flat on his back. His white shirt was now covered with multiple layers of mud. Lacus was staring at him when she suddenly let out a low chuckle. Kira sat up and glanced at his back.

"Darn it!" he said while scratching the back of his head, he's getting soak at the rain as well. Lacus walked beside Kira and offered him a hand. Kira grabbed her hand and he pulled himself up.

"Thanks" he said glancing at his dirty shirt and pants then looking at her. He was dazed yet again to see Lacus' genuine smile on her face.

"You need to be careful…Mr. Yamato" a slight confusion could be heard from her voice when she said his surname

"Sorry and just call me Kira" he shyly said

Lacus was really bothered about his surname but she's not in the mood to talk now. They just continued walking silently and reached the main building. They took shade under the roof; Kira placed his umbrella on the floor to let it dry and waited for the rain to subside. After waiting for five minutes the heavy rain turned to a moderate one. Kira glanced to see Lacus staring at the small droplets of water. He approached her.

"Aren't you going to class?" Kira asked

"…" Lacus looked down and was thinking for an answer

"_What a stupid question to ask Kira, you should know that after a what seems like a painful meeting with her boyfriend and getting soaked at the rain, attending class would be the last option she would consider" _Kira told himself when he saw Lacus thinking.

"I mean, what are you going to do now?" he immediately asked

"I would just go home, I guess"

"Okay, well are you going home alone or do you have a driver?"

"I have one but I would prefer to go home walking"

"Really, wait your going to go home by just walking?"

Lacus nodded and Kira stared at her with a puzzled expression. He then glanced back at the field and that's when he remembered his bag.

"I think the rain wouldn't stop just yet, I know, why don't you just use my umbrella?"

"Thanks but you don't really need to do that"

"I need to, anyways it was nice talking to you Lacus, I guess I'll see you later then"

Kira ran back to the field and this time, he really watched his steps. He crossed the field slowly but then a frog suddenly jumped in front of him making him step backwards and splashing again into the mud. Lacus saw him; she took the umbrella and walked back to his direction to help him again. Kira turned his head sideward and watched the frog leap away and then he saw Lacus walking back at his direction so he immediately stood up. His pride couldn't take it if a girl would help him stand again. He straightened himself up and turned to look at Lacus.

"Are you alright Kira?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry I won't slip again so you can go now"

Kira turned and was about to take another step when Lacus grabbed his shirt. He looked at the hand that's holding the side of his shirt then to her face. She let go of his shirt and unzipped the jacket, she removed it and handed it to Kira.

"You insisted that I need to use the umbrella so I'm returning your jacket, you need it more"

"Ok, thanks"

Kira took his jacket back and was about to wear it when Lacus spoke. He listened to her and just held his jacket the way he got it.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I promised someone that I will help you as much as I can"

"Who? Athrun?"

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine" Kira said

He smiled at her and bowed, then started wearing his jacket while hastily yet carefully jogging back to the tree where he left his bag. Lacus stared at him with a dazed expression. She felt something different when Kira smiled at her. A feeling of relief, confusion and hurt "_why is he doing all of these, I really can't understand it and the way he smiles…it's just the same as Athrun's_" Lacus thought and sighed. She started walking when something caught her eye, there lying on the muddy ground was a slightly soaked light blue pocket book, it's at least one inch thick. She doesn't remember seeing a book there before. She immediately took it to avoid it from getting more soaked and muddy.

"…ust L…ke Th… S…y" Lacus tried to read the title but there are droplets of mud, covering some of the letters of the title. She opened it and read the note written at the front page.

"Trials are not reason to give up, but a challenge to improve ourselves. Our pain is not an excuse to back out but an inspiration to move on. "

Lacus stared at it for a second then glanced at Kira's direction. Several yards away, she can saw Kira getting a bag from a branch and then running fast towards the exit, one of his hands covering his hooded head, preventing it from getting more soaked, while the other was holding tightly the strap of his bag. "_Could this be Kira's, I didn't see a book here before. I think this book was the lump I felt at the jacket and maybe Kira dropped this while he was wearing his jacket_" she theorized

* * *

Athrun dashed to his bathroom, he took the mop standing near the door and held it defensively. He glanced around and saw no one; he then went to the shower room. Athrun cautiously opened the glass door and stepped inside without noticing anything that's below his eye level. He moved in and stepped on something and felt the floor became soft, and then he immediately jumped sideward, accidentally pushing the on button of the shower. He was getting more soaked at the cold water every second he spend while staring with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth at the person lying in front of him, who's getting wet as well. The blue haired teen walked closer to look at the sleeping person and then that's when he remembered her.

There lying at the floor of his shower room is none other than Cagalli; his somewhat weird and tomboyish yet caring and kind newly found friend. "_What could she be doing here?_" Athrun asked himself. He pressed the off button and walked towards her while slowly shaking her "Cagalli, don't sleep there, you'll catch cold" he softly said but Cagalli just mumbled "five more minutes" then moved to her other side. Athrun sighed and decided to just carry her to his bed. He placed the mop at the side and kneeled beside Cagalli.

Cagalli moved a little when Athrun lifted her and he carefully carried and laid her to his bed not minding if his bed gets a little wet. He noticed Cagalli shivering while sleeping so he chooses to help her change her clothes. Athrun unbuttoned the first and second buttons of Cagalli's shirt revealing her silky white skin. He immediately stopped and just decided to attempt to wake her up again. He shook her, this time a little harder but instead of waking up Cagalli lightly punched him at his face "If you try to wake me again, I'll make you wish that you never met me" she unconsciously said and then lied again.

Athrun looked at her disbelievingly, "What a weird girl" Athrun said then decided to just cover her with a blanket and then he took a short bath. He stepped inside the shower room and turned the shower on. He soaked himself while still thinking about what happened when suddenly he remembered Lacus' smiling face then when he blinked, her smiling face turned to a sad one than made him punch the tile hard. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel at his waist then went back to his closet to wear his night clothes.

He just finished putting on his boxers but he's still top less when he heard Cagalli sneeze. Athrun looked back at her, he sighed. "_I wish I wouldn't regret what I would do_" he whispered to himself and walked back to her direction. He hovered on top of Cagalli while shaking her very hard, making Cagalli almost jump in absolute shock. She stared at the person in front of her. She saw Athrun, without a shirt, on top of her. She then glanced at her own clothes to see the first two buttons of her uniform was undone. She blushed then glared at Athrun, who sweat dropped, and then the unthinkable happened. Cagalli kneed Athrun hard at his private part, making him roll to his side and fall out of the bed.

Cagalli stared at his pale face (and was quite sure to see Athrun's soul come out from his mouth as well). Athrun stood up and glared at her.

* * *

Kira was running to his apartment. He opened the door to his room and removed his muddy shoes before stepping inside. He placed his bag and jacket at the table and went to the shower room. He turned the faucet and warm water started on pouring on his body. He closed his eyes and immediately a beautiful yet lonely face came up. He opened his eyes and gently shook his head. Kira sighed and then just continued washing his body.

After several minutes, Kira came out from the shower room and proceeded to his bedroom. He changed to a plain white shirt and a pair of shorts, and then went to the living room to fix his things. He put his jacket at the laundry basket and then took his bag and placed its contents at the table. Kira grabbed the papers and receipts from the university; he looked at it and felt like something's missing. He thought for a while and then he suddenly remembered it. "_My book…"_ Kira flipped hid bag but there's no book, he went to his jacket and placed his hand on the pockets but it's still not there. Kira scratched his head "_How can I forget about it? Darn it!"_ Kira sat at the couch and thought about the possible places where he could have left the book. He retraced everything that he did.

"Ok, first I went to the university to pass my application form, and then after the whole process was done, I went to a tree to read my book, when suddenly it started raining, and I placed it in my bag and searched for a place to take cover and failed. I went back to the tree and dried myself when I…saw her. I placed the book on my jacket and ran to her. After having a small chat with her, I decided to go back to the same tree. Then after several embarrassing events we departed. Oh and before that, I let her borrow my jacket, when I gave her my umbrella, she gave back my jacket. I took it back and wore it then started running" he thought

He lied on the couch and placed his hands under his head. Kira stared at the ceiling still thinking about the whereabouts of his book. "Jeez…mom will be really disappointed if she knew I lost that book" he said to himself and sighed. He continued to stare at the ceiling, like asking it to give him an answer. He scratched his head and decided to close his eyes. "Maybe I'll remember it later" he muttered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Athrun asked

"I should ask you the same question, why did you do that?"

"What do you mean, I'm not doing anything?!"

"Then why are you on top of me, without any shirt and why are the buttons of my shirt undone?"

"Whatever you're thinking is wrong I just wanted to he-"

"Achoo" Cagalli sneezed, cutting Athrun off

"That's what I mean, I found you sleeping at the shower room with that wet clothes so I decided to wake you up but you didn't budge and said something like 'making me wish I never met you if I wake you up'" he explained "which I really did wish right now" he added while slightly wincing in pain

"You really deserve that"

"I think I deserve at least small thanks for what I've done for you"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because…never mind…" Athrun said turning around and walking to his closet "and what's the point of saying thanks if you don't mean it anyway, right?" he added

Cagalli stared at Athrun for a while then sighed. She exactly knew what Athrun really wanted to do but her anger and wrong assumptions took over her. She then stood up and walked at Athrun's direction and stood behind him. Athrun just finished putting on a shirt when he noticed Cagalli standing behind him. She turned to look at her. "Thank you for carrying me out of the shower room and sorry for kneeing you" Cagalli sincerely said while bowing in front of Athrun. Cagalli never acted like that before, so this is new to her. Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "It's alright Cagalli" he said and forced a smile.

Cagalli didn't fail to notice Athrun's forced smile she stood up and was about to ask when a grumbling sound came from Athrun's stomach. "Wait here, I'll get food for you" she said and then walked away. Athrun glanced at Cagalli and then lay at his bed; he was sorting things at his mind for a few minutes when Cagalli showed up at the doorway with a tray of food on her hands. Athrun sat up and Cagalli placed the tray at the bed.

"Thanks" Athrun muttered before eating the food at the plate.

Cagalli watched as Athrun ate the food. He has a very gloomy aura around him and Cagalli didn't fail to notice it, Athrun was looking at his food for the past minute and then decided to take a bite at his garlic bread when Cagalli spoke

"Is there something wrong Athrun, you can tell me anything"

"No…everything's…just fine"

"Please Athrun, quit being the hard headed guy right now and just tell me your damn problem"

"I told you I don't have any! And why are you asking me about my personal life, you don't know anything!"

"That's why I'm asking you idiot!"

Athrun watched Cagalli fuming at him. He felt a little scared and at the same time a little happy. He sighed and then smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli heard Athrun and looked art him with a lot calmer attitude.

"Ready to talk?" Cagalli asked in a calmer tone

"Do I have a choice?" Athrun answered looking directly at her with a small smile on his face

"I'm glad that you already know that you don't have any" Cagalli answered smiling back at him

* * *

Lacus walked back to her house, luckily there were few persons at the city making walking around easier. She entered the house and a maid greeted her. She greeted back and asked where her father was. And as usual his not there again, making her sigh in relief, because he didn't have to see her in this condition and at the same time, sigh in loneliness, because again she felt that empty feeling around the house that's supposed to bring her comfort and warmth.

She walked back to her room and changed her clothes to a dry and more comfortable one. After changing, she went to her table to check on her few things. Thankfully, her bag isn't that soaked thanks to the umbrella. Then she remembered about the umbrella and the man that lent her that. She sat at the bed and thought about him and of course about Athrun.

"Why could he be helping me? And he also said he is Athrun's brother but they have different family name. And why didn't Athrun tell me anything about him, I know that's because he isn't really serious about me and doesn't want me to know more about him but…" Lacus thought with a little doubt.

Lacus was becoming more confused at her current situation and it doesn't help the least to erase the pain she's feeling in her heart. She walked to her bed and lay on it to relax for a while when her phone suddenly rang. She stood up and went to pick it from her bag. When she got it she glanced at the caller id and answered.

"Hello Mir, is there something wrong?"

"Thank goodness you answered; I'm worried sick about you"

"Sorry for making you worry but I'm fine"

"I don't think so, from the tone of your voice, I can tell that you're hiding something from me"

"It's not that important"

"It's important, I know it! I saw you soaking yourself at the field before, and it's not like you to skip classes"

"…"

"Do you mind if I visit you there after class? I want to talk to you"

"Umm…Sure Mir"

"Okay, the break's almost over so I need to hang up, take care Lacus"

"I will, take care of yourself as well Mir"

Lacus lied to her bed again with one of her arms rested on top of her eyes while the other was clutching her phone. After a few minutes of lying there, she remembered everything that's happening, everything's flashing before her eyes so she just decided to do something to avert her attention from those memories. She stood up and went to her table to check on her things.

She once again opened her bag and started piling her binder and some books on the table when suddenly she noticed a very unfamiliar book. Lacus picked it up and stared at it. A light blue pocket book with a few mud drops on the title. She then remembered about the book. Lacus tried to wipe the mud but it didn't work. She just opened it again and read the first page, the quote somewhat helped to lighten her mood even if just a little. She pulled the chair near the table sat on it.

Lacus gently placed the other things on her table to the side and placed the book at the middle. "_Should I open this or just leave it alone?_" she pondered "_I don't think it's a good thing to do but I wanted to know what's inside" _she deliberated. After a few minutes of arguing with herself weather to open the book or just leave it, she decided to take a peak at it "_I hope it would be alright with Kira though I'm not really sure if this really is his"_ she told herself before flipping the first few pages. Then she read the page with a nicely printed 'Prologue' on front. She flipped the page and began reading the story.

**

* * *

The story**

She walked up at the flight of stairs toward the rooftop. It's the only place around the campus she hadn't looked for a certain boy; she really hoped to see him there. The truth is, she was asked by the teacher to look for him half an hour ago and was told to never come back without him. When she reached the rooftop, there she found the boy she's been looking for.

"There you are our teacher had been calling for you" a girl said walking towards the boy lying at the floor with both hands under his head

The boy didn't answer; the girl sighed and walked closer to the boy's direction. She stood a few inches away from his head and looked down on him with both her hands placed on her waist

"Come on, its getting late, if you don't stand there, both of us will be scolded" she explained

"I'll just watch the sky for a little more, so if you don't mind will you please be kind enough to step a little further because your umm…underwear is blocking the view" he explained without removing his stare upward

The girl blushed and securely pulled her skirt downward and then walked backward. The boy then stood up, smiling at her.

"Come on let's get going, don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said

"…" the girl didn't speak; she was staring at the ground out of embarrassment

"You have my word" he continued his face turned into a serious one

The girl lifter her gaze and watched the boy in front of her. The boy smiled again and then turned to walk to the door. Before turning the knob, he stared back at her.

"On second thought…maybe I won't tell anyone if and only if you agree to become my girl" he said looking back at her

The girl glanced up at him and blushed more to see the seriousness on his face. Then he smirked at her "Just kidding" he said before running off. The girl watched him and then after a few seconds she ran after him "You pervert" she yelled with a small smile on her face

* * *

Lacus continued on reading the story, she was on the middle of chapter one and she learned that the boy was funny, slightly clumsy, a little immature at some times, sweet, understanding but what caught her attention at the character's attitude is his ability to turn the heartrending mood into a jovial one without putting an effort. She stopped reading for a while and pictured the boy on her head when suddenly Athrun's face came into view, she imagined him being the lead character when suddenly another boy flashed on her head, a brunette that matched the trait well. She couldn't help but smile while matching some of his traits to the lead character of the story and at the same time remembering some funny moments with him.

For a couple of minutes Lacus forgot everything that happened between her and Athrun and during that short amount of time she felt like her heart was never really broken.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very late update, but I do hope that you like this chapter. And Kira won't be the rebound of Lacus, that's for sure. Please don't misinterpret that, what I mean is…sorry I can't tell you what will happen between them yet. And it's hard to explain but don't worry this I'll do my best to make the progress of the story a faster, so I just hope you guys will continue to stay tuned and read how the story will progress. Hehehe

Thanks for reading my story, and please tell me what you think about it or any concerns you have towards the story or the way I write or anything! Thanks again ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lacus unconsciously fell asleep at her bed. After hours of sleep, a knock on the door woke her up. She cringed and then decided to stand up. She gently rubbed her eyes while walking towards the door and opening it. A maid greeted her.

"Ms Lacus, Ms Miriallia Haww wants to have a word with you, she also asked if you don't mind speaking with her at your room" the maid politely said

"That would be fine, please let her in"

"Certainly milady" the maid responded then bowed

"Thank you" Lacus said smiling at the maid

The maid walked towards the guest's lounge and greeted Miriallia who's sitting at the couch at the center of the simple yet elegant lounge. The maid asked Miriallia to follow her. Even if Miriallia knew the house very well, she was taught to never barge in a house so she just obliged and then after a few minutes of walking, they reached Lacus' room. Again the maid knocked on the slightly opened door. Lacus peeked and then completely opened the door.

"Hey Lacus" Mir greeted

"It's nice to see you Mir, come in" Lacus said stepping to the side

"Milady, do you want your take your lunch here"

"Lunch?" Lacus confusedly asked

"Aye milady, we didn't bother to wake you up from your peaceful slumber and because of that you skipped a meal"

"Is that so?" Lacus inquired

"Yes"

"Then I would be having it here in my room and would you please bring a tea and some pastries for Mir as well?" Lacus politely requested

"Of course, if you will pardon me, my duties require I bid you farewell"

"Thank You" Lacus said with a smile

During the whole discussion of Lacus and the maid, Miriallia watched every move Lacus did. After the maid left, Lacus returned her attention back to Miriallia to see her watching her intently.

"Mir, why are you looking at me like that?" Lacus cautiously asked

"Oh! Sorry, don't worry we have all the time to talk after you eat your lunch" Mir said

"Ok" Lacus answered while slightly shrugging her shoulders

* * *

Athrun took a deep breath and exhaled it. He looked straight at her eyes and forced a smile at her.

"I broke up with Lacus" he said with the feigned smile

Cagalli's eyes widened. She stayed around Athrun for a month or two because of her arranged work. She never really had the chance to speak to Athrun during the first month of her work. And she only had the chance to talk to him at the middle of her second month, which is when he had a problem with his father. She even helped him with his plan to meet up with his girlfriend and then she remembered how Athrun looked when he was with her.

Flashback

Cagalli was back inside the house after their plan. She entered her room and lay at her bed. She closed her eyes and rested her arm above them and sighed.

"I feel so tired" Cagalli muttered to herself when suddenly she can hear footsteps going back and forth outside her room. She got more tired of listening to the foot steps and decided to check out on what's happening. She peaked outside the door and saw other maids frantically walking around finishing their chores as fast as possible. She got more curious and suddenly she stepped outside and asked a maid

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" She annoyingly asked

"Because Mr. Zala would be returning back" The maid replied in a hurried tone

"Patrick Zala?"

"Please don't call him like that Cagalli, if he hears you, he would punish you"

"I don't care! Why is he returning now, he's supposed to be away for a couple of days right?"

"Calm down, I myself, don't have a clue why"

"Who told you that?"

"He called and said he would be arriving at exactly one hour, that's why everyone's busy, so if you will excuse me"

"Oh, sorry for the interruption and thanks for the info"

Cagalli ran back to her room. She took her phone and dialed a number when she remembered the 'no call to family' rule set by Patrick Zala. She groaned and scratched her head.

"He wouldn't know if no one will say it and I just have the perfect plan" After convincing herself she immediately dialed the number. While the phone was ringing she hurriedly walked. With the maids busy, no one gives much attention to her. She took the opportunity and ran to the front door and that's when the other line picked up. She glanced around to see if there are any guards and luckily there's none in sight.

Cagalli told the person on the other line to go to a specific place to pick her up as fast as he could. And after the short discussion of her plan she ended the call. She kept her phone and ran to the gate when a guard spotted and talked to her.

"Where are you going?" The guard skeptically asked

"I…umm…well…I need to buy something very important!"

"Is that so? Then hurry up if you don't want Mr. Zala to get mad"

"Yeah I know, and please don't tell anyone about this, it's a surprise"

The guard looks suspiciously at her "Umm…ok I guess?"

"Great thanks!"

With that Cagalli rushed to go to the nearest convenience store to wait. She arrived there in less than five minutes. Cagalli looked around to look for that specific person. She became very anxious that she glanced at her watch every five seconds.

"Damn, where is he?" she grunted while tapping her foot on the hard pavement and glancing at her watch.

Cagalli is the impatient type of girl, and her patience just got shorter because of the current problems she have. Again she glanced at her watch and then looked around. She decided to call that person again.

"Where are you?" She agitatedly asked

"Chill sis…your location is pretty far from here" the guy from the other line answered indifferently

"I don't care; I let you use my car right, so get your butt here fast!" She commanded

"What's wrong with you? I'm doing you a favor so you don't have to shout at me! And for your info, I'm already twice past the speed limit"

"Just hurry up!"

"If that's what you say"

Then the call ended. Cagalli paced in front of the store when a black car parked in front of her. She immediately rode it and instructed the guy to drive to the school, and of course while on the way, they were both shouting at each other. They arrived at the school, she instructed him to wait for her at the car.

Cagalli walked past the school gates and there she saw a large crowd of persons at the field, watching a band perform. She sighed and decided to look for them despite the huge crowd; she was walking towards the field when there she saw the person she was looking for.

Cagalli saw Athrun with a pink haired girl and a brown haired man. She hurriedly ran at their direction when she suddenly came to a stop. There Cagalli saw Athrun smiling with his whole heart and she took notice of the look on his eyes, the look of true and unconditional love for the pink haired girl. Now she know why Athrun was that desperate to meet her. Never in her working time have she seen Athrun have an expression like that and she felt bad about thinking of taking that happiness from him. But she knew that there are important things that needed to be done so she decided to do the best thing.

End Flashback

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the maid arrived and handed them their food. Lacus silently ate her lunch without looking away from it trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Mir on the other hand kept on looking at lacus trying to read the expression on her face. She just sighed and waited for her to finish so that they could have their heart to heart talk.

Lacus finished her meal and so is Mir. Lacus called for the maid and asked her to clean the things at her room and in an instant the maid arrived and took the plates and others utensils. Lacus walked to the door to open it for the maid because both her hands were used. When the maid was out lacus thanked her and sat at her bed while Mir was at the bathroom washing her hands.

Mir finished washing and stepped out of the bathroom and focused her attention to Lacus, she sat beside her at the bed and started to speak.

"Lacus, please…tell me what happened, I know I'm not much of a help but you can at least feel a little comfort by telling me"

"Mir…"

"…" Mir waited for Lacus to compose herself

"Athrun…"

"What happened to him?" Mir worriedly asked

"Athrun…broke up with me" Lacus answered with a shaky voice

"WHAT?" Mir shouted with utter shock

"That's the truth Mir" Lacus explained more calmly

"Why?" Mir asked in a very confused tone

"He said that he's just using me as a past time" Lacus explained with ease like she was just telling an ordinary story but it hurts her badly from the inside

"He said that? If I ever see him again, I'll make sure…" Mir threatened but was cut off

"Calm down Mir, I'm fine; you don't need to be mad at him like that"

"Lacus…" Mir said and glanced worriedly at Lacus, who's only smiling at her.

Mir tried to smile at Lacus as well but was stopped when she saw a tear streak down her cheek. Lacus was forcing herself to smile but the more she tried the more tears came. Mir placed her hand around Lacus' shoulder and pulled her in a friendly hug and that was when Lacus couldn't control her tears anymore. She hugged Mir and cried at her shoulders. Mir on the other hand patted Lacus back to comfort her. "_What should I do? I can't tell her 'everything's alright' because it's not, so what am I supposed to say? Tell her to forget that Athrun, but I can still see from her eyes that she still loves Athrun, ugh…this is so hard_"

After a few more minutes, Lacus stopped crying and her breathing retuned to normal again. Mir was about to ask her when she noticed that Lacus already fell asleep. Mir gently laid Lacus at her bed and sat at the chair near the desk. She sat there and noticed that her uniform was wet with Lacus' tears. She ignored it and watched her friend sleep. She was thinking of different things when she suddenly remembered seeing Lacus with another guy. For a second, she thought that maybe Athrun saw Lacus with this guy but Mir shrugged it off, she knew both of them pretty well, and she's very sure that a thing like that won't be the start of their problem. So she pondered more.

Mir was thinking for a couple of minutes when she saw Lacus waking up already. "_I'll just ask her" _she thought with a determined look on her face. Mir waited for Lacus to fully wake up. As expected Lacus sat up and glanced at Mir. Mir was just about to speak when Lacus beat her to it.

"So do we have any assignments?" she asked

"…Yes, one in math and one in science, it's about a research or something" Mir answered her determination wore off "(sighs) _I think I'll just ask her later"_

"Research about what?" Lacus immediately replied

"Wait…" Miriallia paused "I remember it's about modern technology and how it affects us or something like that"

"And when is it due?"

"It's due…umm…next Friday, actually, it's done by pairs, and our teacher assigned it"

"Who is your partner then?"

"Dearka…I asked the teacher if it would be fine if I will just be your partner but he said that it should be a girl and a boy in a pair so I'm very sorry that I can't do anything Lacus" Mir explained

"It's fine Mir, it can't be helped anyways"

"And…the current number of students in our class is even so I'm sad to say that…"

"Don't worry about it; I'll just talk to the teacher"

"I'm sorry…wait, when are you going to ask the teacher?"

"Tomorrow, why are there any activities tomorrow?"

"Not really but, I think you still need to take a little more time to think and compose your self"

"Thinking too much about things already decided won't change anything and besides when I do something I would be able to avert my thoughts to something else"

"No, just listen to me, I'll talk to the teacher about your case and then I'll tell you about it. For the mean time you just need to think things through"

"But…"

"No buts…please Lacus" Mir stated in a very strict manner

"(Sighs) Ok I get it, I'll take a break but only for two days"

"I guess that would be fine…and I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that would endanger your life"

"Of course, why would I do such thing anyways" Lacus said with her trademark smile on her face

Mir scrutinized Lacus and after a few seconds she sighed "Just making sure" she said

This time Lacus didn't cry and Mir had the chance to smile back at her. They pushed aside the issue about the break-up and just chatted about everything that occurred at school. Mir managed to make Lacus smile truthfully with her stories about Dearka and the funny things that he did to make her notice him. And the saying that time flies fast when you're enjoying was proved because by the time Mir glanced at the clock, it's already eight-thirty.

* * *

Cagalli stared at Athrun in disbelief. "What the heck are you talking about?" she shouted holding Athrun's shoulders and slightly shaking him. "Why?" Cagalli asked with a sad voice. Athrun just glanced sideward "It's the best option I have" he explained. "Option? What option are you talking about? And will you please look at me when I'm talking to you?" Cagalli said calmly while letting go of Athrun and sitting herself at the floor. "I'll listen so explain it to me" Cagalli said looking at Athrun with her kind warm eyes. Athrun sighed and lied at the bed. He relaxed himself first before telling the truth.

"I broke up with her because my father said something about hurting her. I can't afford to see Lacus getting hurt because of my stubbornness and selfishness" Athrun explained while sadly looking at the ceiling.

"Oh…so does Lacus know the real reason why you broke up with her, because I have a feeling that she doesn't have a clue" Cagalli stated knowingly.

"Well, yeah my father told me to never tell her the real reason" Athrun confirmed

"I knew it, so what are you going to do next?" Cagalli asked

"I don't know…I'll just let it be, I know what my father can do and risking Lacus' safety isn't what I want" Athrun explained.

Cagalli sighed "Now that Lacus is safe, aren't you going to explain her anything?" she asked

Athrun closed his eyes "Nope, it's better this way, I know it hurts but at least she could easily move on with that reason" Athrun explained

"if that's your decision then I can't do anything about it but if ever you change your mind just tell me and I'll help you" Cagalli said standing up from her seat while stretching her arms. Athrun watched her and smiled.

He was felling a little better after talking to Cagalli. "Oh yeah? What could you possibly do?" Athrun asked with a hint of teasing on his voice. Cagalli noticed his teasing tone and was glad she was able to help her new friend. "You don't know me that well Athrun…I am capable of doing a lot of things" Cagalli said with confidence and started to walk towards the door. "Hey Cagalli!" Athrun called before Cagalli could grab the door knob "What?" Cagalli asked turning to look at Athrun who's now sitting at his bed "Thanks" Athrun said scratching the back of his head. Cagalli smirked "I'm glad I helped" then she walked out of the room.

**The Next Day…**

Kira woke up at exactly six in the morning and prepared his things and everything he needed to do for the day. Because of Kira's special case, his classes are bound to start next week so he planned to look for a job for the week. He took his bag and a news paper and started walking to the direction of the first job on the list, a fast food chain. He entered a medium sized, partially cleaned restaurant. It's early in the morning so it is not opened yet but the manager and some of its employees are already preparing for the day.

"Excuse me" Kira politely greeted the employee who mops the floor

"Oh, sorry but we won't open until nine in the morning" the employee answered

"Umm, actually, I would like to apply for a job" Kira explained

"You want to speak to the manager?"

"Yes"

"Come follow me"

The employee stopped mopping the floor and started to walk towards a room with a 'manager' plate hanging on the door. The employee knocked.

"Ma'am someone wants to talk to you" the employee politely said

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now so go!" she angrily shouted

"But…"

"I told you that I don't want to talk to anybody!"

The employee was about to knock again when suddenly Kira placed his hand at the shoulder of the employee and shook his head no. "It's alright; your job might be affected because of me" Kira worriedly said with a forced smile on his face. The employee sighed and scratched the back of his head "I'm very sorry" he apologized. Kira bowed and then left. He stepped out of the restaurant and sighed. He glanced at the news paper and placed an 'x' mark on the fast food job.

"Okay, I need to go to the next one which is a…" Kira glanced at the next thing listed on the news paper "janitorial service?" he asked "Well, I don't have the right to be picky so I guess this would do" Kira said then walked towards his new destination.

Lacus followed Mir's advice and stayed at her house but doing nothing really bores her. She glanced at the clock and notice that it's only six in the morning. "So what am I supposed to do today?" Lacus asked herself while lying on her bed comfortingly and at the same time being extremely bored. "I can't think of anything, usually during this hour, I'm already taking a bath" she thought then without another word Lacus stood up and went to the bathroom. It took Lacus more or less forty-five minutes to finish. She wore her favorite sundress and went outside their house to look at the beautiful scenery of their garden.

"I felt like I'm looking around the garden for quite some time but…" Lacus stopped walking and glanced at her watch "only thirty minutes passed?" she sighed and decided to go back to her room to look for something to do. On the way, she passed the kitchen and noticed the refrigerator open. She walked toward it and was about to close it when she saw a single slice of a small, cute and deliciously looking strawberry cake. Lacus thought for a while, "Whose cake could this be?" then she looked again at the cake "I guess I could eat this, it's on our ref anyways" she convinced herself and without second thought she took the cake and ate it. "That's delicious" she said with a smile then continued her way to her room.

She arrived at her peaceful yet solitary dark room. "It sure is dark in here" Lacus murmured, she then walked towards the windows and opened it; she also tied the curtains so that light could pass through. Lacus looked outside then walked towards her study table and sat at the chair near the table. She leaned her elbow at the table and rested her chin on top of it. She scanned some of her books, in a very bored manner, when suddenly a picture fell from the book and landed at the floor. She took it, stared at it and then a single tear fell.

"It can't be helped right?" she asked herself before putting the picture at the drawer. Lacus was scanning her book again when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and a maid came to view.

"Good morning Miss Lacus, breakfast is ready and Mr. Clyne arrived" the maid happily said.

"Father? He's here?" Lacus asked.

The maid nodded "He arrived this morning" the maid explained.

Lacus was very happy; she smiled back at the maid and made her way to the dinning hall. She arrived at the dinning hall and was more than happy to see her father, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee on his hand. It seemed like Lacus forgot her problems upon seeing her father. She smiled at him and sat at her usual place.

"Good morning father" Lacus greeted

"Good morning to you too Lacus" Siegel happily yet confusedly greeted

"Father, how long are you going to stay?" Lacus asked with a bothered tone.

Siegel noticed Lacus' tone and looked at her directly in the eye. "I'll be staying for the whole week, the company seems to be dong fine that's why I decided to take a short vacation" he explained

"That's good to hear" she said with a relieved tone

"But Lacus, why are here, you're supposed to have classes today right? Are you sick?" Siegel worriedly asked

"Umm…not really, I just needed some rest" Lacus replied "It's alright, right father?" She said more in a pleading tone than permission

"Of course" Siegel nodded and smiled reassuringly at her "I think you really needed rest because I heard that you looked stressed the past few days, is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, no need to worry" she answered

"Okay"

They ate their breakfast casually, talking about something and then chatting but there are still moments of silence between them. After they ate Siegel stood up and excused himself first. "Lacus, I would go ahead, I'll just have a short rest, and you enjoy your meal" Sigel said before standing up. Lacus, whose still finishing her meal looked up to Siegel "Yes father" she answered. Siegel nodded and was about to walk away when Lacus called him "Umm…Father, may I go out and take a look around the city?" She said. Siegel walked towards Lacus and hugged her "Sure, but you need to be careful" He said then patted her head before walking away.

Lacus smiled and continued eating and after finishing her meal, she was about to walk away and prepare her things for her walk around the town when she heard their cook and maid fighting over something.

"Where's Mr. Siegel's cake?" The cook accusingly asked

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" The maid answered back

"I saw you looking at that earlier" The cook accused

"So what? That doesn't mean that I ate it" The maid defended herself

"Do you know that that cake was reserved for Mr. Siegel, he said he wanted to eat it later and if he learns that someone ate it I'm sure he will…" the cook threatened but was cut off by the now slightly shaking maid

"Why are you accusing me? I told you I didn't touch it!"

Lacus sweat dropped and decided to approach the two. "Umm…excuse me" She said but the two continued on their bickering, and the maid was on the verge of tears because of the things the cook told her about the things Siegel might do to her. Lacus watched the two a little longer and when she noticed that the maid was starting to cry she immediately intervened.

"Mr. Cook, please don't accuse her, I ate the cake" Lacus admitted

The two stopped their argument and glanced confusingly at Lacus.

"You ate it Ms. Lacus?" the maid asked in a somewhat relieved tone

"Yes, so you don't need to worry about the things Mr. Cook told you and besides I don't think father would do such things" she said with a very reassuring smile on her face

"See, I told you I didn't eat it" the maid said proudly at the cook

"Umm…sorry" the cook bashfully apologized while looking downward "But what are we supposed to do about the cake, Mr. Siegel made a special request for that. I could make another one but the ingredients here are not enough" the cook said while scratching his head

Lacus smiled "I'll buy them" she happily volunteered

"Don't worry about it Ms. Lacus, I'll just ask someone to do the buying" The cook said in a very worried tone

"No, I want to do it, it's my fault after all and you don't need to worry, there's a grocery store inside the estate right? And I plan to look around anyways" Lacus said

"If you insist" the cook said then grabbed a pen and a paper. He listed all the necessary ingredients and handed Lacus the paper.

Lacus skimmed the list and then nodded "I get it, I'll be back before lunch so please make sure father won't notice it's gone until then" Lacus said before rushing to her room but the cook suddenly called her attention.

"Miss Lacus, I need to remind you to buy the ingredients because Mr. Clyne really don't like…" The cook tried to remind but Lacus was already out of sight.

When she arrived at her room she took her wallet and phone and stuffed it to her shoulder bag. She changed her clothes into a sleeveless lady blouse and an urban cargo shorts with belt, she also wore a pair of sneakers and lastly she pony tailed her hair.

She glanced at herself from the mirror. "_Something's missing_" she thought then looked around when she saw a cap hanging from the side of her mirror. She put it on and smiled, "_It's not like I need to use but I'll bring this in case of emergency_" she thought then removed the cap and placed it inside her bag.

After fixing herself, she went to their garage to look for the driver but to her dismay, the garage was empty. She looked around and there she spotted a mechanic holding a box. Lacus approached him.

"Umm…excuse me but where could the car be?" she asked while confusedly looking around

"Oh, Ms. Lacus, your father asked the driver to do some errand" the mechanic explained

Lacus thought for a while "_I guess I'll just have to ride the bus, oh well_" she then turned her attention back to the mechanic "Okay, thanks" she said then walked away.

* * *

Cagalli woke up from her peaceful slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms upward. After stretching, she remained seated and glanced at the clock with a pair of squinty eyes. "_What the heck? It's only six? What's the use of my off if I still wake up this early?_" she annoyingly asked. Before, her earliest waking hour would be seven thirty but due to her work, she was forced to wake on or before six, now, she was used to that waking hour so even if she likes it or not, she wakes up at exactly six.

Cagalli lied again and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be happy or sad today" she grunted before frantically scratching her head because of frustration. After a few minutes of lying again, she calmed down and started recollecting her thoughts. "_Okay Cagalli, today will be the end of your work. That's a good thing so you should be happy but, damn it, why does father need to come here today, of all days. Darn that Patrick Zala_!" She cursed on her mind while punching and kicking the bed and the pillows. Thirty minutes passed and Cagalli was still lying on her bed when suddenly she heard a knock.

"Now what?" she angrily thought before lazily standing up and opening the door. "This better be good" she told herself before turning the knob. Slowly, the door opened and there standing in front of her were three of her previous co-workers with multiple trays of delicious food and drinks. "Ms. Cagalli, Mr. Zala ordered us to bring you these food" the maid unsurely said.

Cagalli froze on the doorway with slightly opened and watering mouth. "_Wow, there are a lot of delicious food! I haven't eaten food like these for a while_" Cagalli thought while hungrily staring at the food. "Umm…Miss Cagalli?" one of the maids tried to get Cagalli's attention but Cagalli seemed to be too engrossed to notice anything.

"Cagalli, Cagalli, Hey Cagalli!" someone shouted, finally making Cagalli aware of the things around her again. Cagalli blinked a couple of times before she noticed that someone was fiercely shaking her. She slapped that person's hand before stepping backwards.

"What the heck? What do you think you're doing!" She shouted at the person shaking her. "Sorry, I thought you passed out while standing and staring at the food" he explained while suppressing his laughter. Cagalli glared at the person and was more shocked to know who it is. "A-Athrun?" she shrieked. Athrun smiled at her "Good Morning Cagalli" he greeted "So, will you eat these food or what?" he playfully asked while examining the food.

"Of course I would" she said and signaled the maids to come in. The maids obliged and entered small room. There's a single size bed near the window, a cabinet beside it and a round wooden table in the center of the room. "Where do you want us to place the food Miss Cagalli?" one of them asked. "Just put it all in the table" she said before walking toward Athrun and pulling him outside the room with her.

Cagalli stopped when they were a couple of steps away from her room. She turned to face Athrun "What's the meaning of these?" she threateningly asked while pushing Athrun against the wall and holding the collar of his shirt. "I don't know I was just passing by when I noticed the maids standing in front of your room" he calmly explained. Cagalli stared at Athrun thoroughly like reading him and looking for answers.

Athrun became aware of Cagalli's stare and for some unknown reason; he felt like he needed to defend himself, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm the one who doesn't have a clue you know" he nervously defended. Cagalli stared more at Athrun for a few more seconds before letting him go. She turned around and crossed her arms above her chest.

"So this means your father did this" she intelligently guessed. Athrun look intently at Cagalli with a questioning look on his face. "Cagalli, tell me the truth, why would father do all of these things for you?" he spoke the question that's bugging his mind from the begging. Cagalli faced him again with the suspicious look still on her face "I'm not quite sure but if my guess is right, it's because of 'that'" she answered, the suspicious look on her face turned into a confused one. "What is that 'that'?" Athrun asked. "You'll know it sooner or later" she said then started walking towards her room.

Once she's inside, she closed the door and leaned on it. She looked around and saw her previous co-workers with confused expressions. "I know what you're all thinking and my answer is…" there is a short pause "I don't know what's happening as well and once I figure this out I promise to let you guys know…" she said while walking towards the chair near the table and sitting on it.

"But for the mean time…" Cagalli faced the food and held her spoon and fork "let's just enjoy this feast, Itadakimasu!" she happily said before digging in. She stuffed food on her mouth and carefully chewed it, once her mouth was empty again she faced her previous co-workers and spoke "Come on, you can have some, it's not like I can eat all of these by myself and besides we're all friends right?" she said before stuffing another spoonful of food on her mouth. "And please whatever happened don't call me 'Ms. Cagalli', Cagalli would be fine get it?" "But Mr. Zala…" one of the maids reasoned but was cut off "Don't worry about him, anyways let's just enjoy all of these" and with that they happily ate the meal.

* * *

Lacus decided to go on her own. She waited at the nearby bus stop and after a minute or so a bus, exclusively used to go around the village, stopped. She rode in it and went on her way to the grocery store. She watched as the view changed from a quiet neighborhood into a loud and lively business district. There were shopping centers, different specialty stores, famous and unfamiliar, aligned in a street and a supermarket in this part of the estate. In this place it's not uncommon to see actors and celebrities around. It's the perfect place for rich people to relax and buy things without worrying about bad guys stealing their things or threatening their life or overly reacting fans who doesn't know to do anything other than bug them.

The bus arrived at the bus terminal several feet away from the street of specialty stores, Lacus got off the bus and went on her way. She walked past different stores; she often looks at the display window and even decided to buy the displayed items but the call of duty keeps kicking in making her just ignore the stores and do what she really needs to do.

Lacus even passed a cake store. She pulled the door but it suddenly opened on its own then a familiar girl, about her age, came out. They both stared at each other for a little; "Lacus!" the girl cheerfully greeted then hugged her. Lacus looked confused at first but she finally remembered who the girl was when she looked again at Lacus. She is a famous pop star. "Oh it's been a while" Lacus greeted back.

"What are you going to buy Lacus?" the girl asked, "I was planning on buying a strawberry cake" Lacus answered while looking at the store. "Really?" the girl suddenly sweat dropped "Umm…it's nice seeing you again, I guess I should get going" then the girl left leaving Lacus with a confused look.

Lacus entered and looked around for any strawberry cake. She didn't found any so she looked for any employees to ask, "I think this would be better than buying ingredients and baking" she took her wallet when suddenly, she felt something weird. She then noticed that there are no employees around, "Excuse me" she called while curiously looking around then a young lady came from the kitchen. She hurriedly went behind the counter and bowed down.

"I'm very sorry and welcome to our shop" she politely and at the same time embarrassedly said

"It's alright I don't mind" Lacus answered

The employee stood straight and glanced at her customer. Her eyes widened for a second "You're Lacus Clyne right?" she asked with what seemed like a very excited tone.

"Yes" Lacus simply replied

"Can I have your autograph? Oh I'm sorry I'm not supposed to ask for that but I'm new here and seeing popular people come and go in this store really makes me excited, earlier Stellar Loussier came and that made me really really excited, but of all of them you're the person I looked up the most" the saleswoman said without pausing and then she covered her mouth and looked embarrassingly at Lacus "I'm very sorry!" she apologized

"It's alright I guess" she said with a smile

"How may I serve you ma'am?" The saleswoman asked in a very business like manner

"Strawberry cake please"

"Sorry but our last strawberry cake has already been bought earlier" the woman said

"Okay" Lacus said a little down "And here, you said you want my autograph right?" Lacus gave her a paper with the woman's name on its center and Lacus' on the side.

"Thank you so much" the woman bowed and glanced at the paper which for her is a golden treasure

Lacus wandered a little farther and finally she arrives at the street where a three story supermarket is standing. "At last" she murmured then entered the store. There were few persons inside; most of them were sales men assisting their few customers. Lacus approached one of the salesmen.

"Umm, excuse me, but where could I find these" she showed the paper to the salesman. "These first four items would be found at the cakes and pastries' ingredients section on second floor, while the others would be found here" the salesman instructed. Lacus thanked him and then started picking up what she came for.

After some time she almost had all the ingredients except for the flour and strawberries. "Excuse me, why are there aren't any strawberries?" Lacus asked another salesman. "I'm very sorry but there aren't any deliveries of strawberries today".

Lacus walked out of the supermarket and went to the bus station. "I think I'll just go to the neighboring shopping district, I'm sure they have strawberries there" she said then went on her way, riding a bus that's going out of the village. In a couple of minutes she reached her destination and went on. The town was more packed so she decided to wear her emergency cap to cover her hair. But once she reached the park, her disguise was immediately blown and now she was crowded with a lot of people.

* * *

Kira walked around town without rest. He was rejected at the jobs he applied, for some reasons he don't know. "Curse my rotten luck" he murmured while sitting at the bench on a park. He took out at the ads that he crossed out. "Why did they place it here when they won't even hire me" he sighed and relaxed himself at the seat. Unconsciously he fell asleep but was disturbed when he heard several screams of excitement.

"Geez, how troublesome, how am I supposed to rest when it's this noisy here?" he annoyingly said then stood up and decided to look for a quieter place to rest. He was about to turn around when he heard one of the girls at the commotion shout "Please give me your autograph Miss Lacus!".

That immediately caught Kira's attention. He turned and saw that a lot of people are now crowding the poor girl. "I can't just leave her there" she thought then went to the direction of the crowd. He squished his way through the wave of people and then a pink color caught his eye. "That must be her" he thought and immediately grabbed a hand and pulled it.

He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the person he pulled and tried his best to cover that person with his body, though he's not sure if he really got the right person. He managed to get out of the crowd and while looking at the crowd he walked away with the person and went to a less crowded place. He checked the surroundings and found no frantic fan anywhere. He leaned his back at the tree and sighed.

Kira looked at the person he grabbed. He was quite shocked with the person he saw. "I guess my luck's not that bad at all" he said then smiled at the pink haired girl he just saved. He guided her to the tree and carefully sat her. He was watching her when suddenly he felt very sleepy, he sat a little farther from her and in an instant he fell asleep.

Lacus was breathing heavily and kept her eyes closed. It took her some seconds to compose herself and calm down. Slowly she opened her eyes and was very thankful that no one nears her anymore or rather no one was around anymore. She then looked at her side and was surprised to see a sleeping boy near her. She looked closely at his sleeping figure when realization suddenly hit her.

"It's Athrun's brother…he's…Kira if I'm not mistaken" she thought while curiously looking at him. She then sighed and looked at her hand. All of the stuff she bought were now gone. "This is just great" she said a little too loud when suddenly she heard laugh. Lacus looked at the direction of the laugh and saw the peaceful sleeping guy widely awake.

"Is it possible that you're laughing at me?" she asked

"Not entirely you but…how should I say it…" Kira glanced downward while slightly scratching the back of his head

"?" Lacus looked confusingly at Kira

"Let's not talk about it, so what brings you in this part of the town?" he asked while lying flat on his back, his hand under his head and he was watching the clouds on the sky

"I was supposed to buy ingredients for a cake but it seems like I ran out of luck and now all of the stuff I bought were lost" she let out a heavy sigh

"Is that so? It seems like I'm not the only one whose unlucky today and it's also possible that bad luck is contagious isn't it?" he asked looking at her with a playful smirk on his face

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked looking at him with a very serious and worried face.

Again Kira let out a very care free laugh "I'm just kidding. You're really funny"

* * *

After eating her meal, Cagalli burped and let out a very contented sigh. "That was great!" she said then stood up. The other maids looked at her and laughed. They fixed the table and bid goodbye to Cagalli.

Cagalli then decided to take a bath but before she could take another step someone knocked on her door. She was in a really good mood because of the food so she joyfully opened the door and upon opening it, her mood was suddenly changed to the annoyed one. There standing on her doorway was none other than Patrick Zala himself.

"Did you enjoy the food Miss Cagalli?" he asked

"What's the meaning of those?" Cagalli skeptically asked

"I'll explain later, I'm here to tell you that your father would arrive shortly so I suggest that you fix yourself"

"You don't have the right to order me around anymore" Cagalli stubbornly answered

"I'm well aware of that; it's just that I don't want your father to think that I'm not taking care of my employees"

"Do you know that favoritism is bad?"

"Of course, that is if we speak of ordinary circumstances but your case is very special"

"Whatever, anyways I'll get ready now so if you don't mind"

"Very well then, I look forward to meeting your father again"

"Yeah right" and Cagalli closed her door and aloofly went to the bathroom, once inside, "That totally ruined my mood" she sighed and turned the faucet

Meanwhile…

Athrun was getting prepared simply because his father told him that they would have very important guest and that he needs to dress in a very presentable way. When he was done, he went downstairs to wait for that important guest. He walked outside and saw a very beautiful black Mercedes speeding at their direction.

He was looking at it when he remembered seeing something like that before. "Where have I seen this?" he thought and before he knew it the car was already parked at their front. He was quite dazed at how fast the driver drives the car. Then after few seconds, the driver's door opened and a very familiar looking teenage guy wearing shades came out. Again Athrun pondered about where he saw when this time the passenger's door opened. A kind and influential politician looking middle aged man.

They walked at Athrun's direction and stopped a couple of feet away from him. "Good morning, I'm here to talk to Patrick Zala" the middle aged man said. Athrun glanced at him and that's when he remembered who the man was "Oh, Mr. Uzumi Nara Attha, please come inside, my father would be there in a minute" Athrun stepped aside to give them way.

Uzumi smiled at Athrun and simply walked past him but it's different with the one he's with. The guy stared at Athrun, and then he removed his shades and that's when Athrun remembered him. They both gasped.

"You're the guy with the black Mercedes!" Athrun shouted while pointing at him.

"And you're the guy during the festival or something like that" He said "I'm Shinn by the way" he said stretching out his hand

"I'm Athrun" Athrun said grabbing his hand

They walked inside and once they're in, they saw Uzumi sitting at one of the couch and sipping a cup of tea. They sat there uncomfortably.

* * *

Lacus looked suspiciously at Kira "Are you drunk or something?"

"What? No, sorry if I'm acting like this" Kira was still laughing "I just had a very funny thought" he said looking at the sky again

"What's so funny?" Lacus asked

"Well you know about how events turned out" Kira said taking a short glimpse at Lacus

Lacus didn't respond, she glanced at him then looked at the same sky he's looking. Then when he glimpsed at Kira, he was already standing up and dusting his pants. He then looked at her direction and smiled, he offered his hand and Lacus took it. He pulled her up.

"It seems like you need help and it also seems like my luck about finding work would be negative so I thought I'll just use my time in a more useful way" he said "That is if it's fine with you" he added

"Sure, but I do hope bad luck really isn't contagious" she teased

"Well…I don't know about that but I guess we'll find it sooner" he laughed "Anyway, what do you need to buy?"

"It's listed on my paper, wait I'll just get it…" Lacus searched her bag then she sighed "wait…it's with the other goods I bought"

"Wow, now I know that bad luck is contagious" he stated amused

Lacus leaned back at the tree and looked at her watch, one and a half hour before lunch "I don't have enough time"

Kira looked worriedly at her "Then let's get going, I know a less crowded supermarket" he suddenly said then walked in front of Lacus.

"Okay thanks, but how would you know what to buy?"

"I…don't know what to buy, I'm sure you at least remember some of it right?"

"(Sigh) I guess"

"That's good enough" Kira smiled brightly at her "But before that, can you do something about your hair, it's quite noticeable" he said

"But I'm already wearing a cap…" Lacus grabbed her head but she didn't find her cap. "It's…lost"

"Here" Kira handed her a cap "I always bring one" he said

Lacus wore it and with that they took off unnoticed. After several minutes they arrived at another supermarket, like what Kira said the place has relatively few people. Lacus took the opportunity went to the stalls and bought the things she remembered. Kira helped her carry the heavy stuff which Lacus declined but due to Kira's much more stubborn attitude, won the argument and carried the stuff. And before they knew it they finished buying all the ingredients, including the strawberries and the flour. They left the supermarket with both hands full. Kira, being the gentleman he is, accompanied Lacus until the bus station.

"Ok here you go" he said handing the bags

"Thank you very much" Lacus said and was about to take another step but failed because of the things she's carrying

"It seems like you still need my help?"

"No, I can manage"

"Okay, bye now"

With that Kira left but was suddenly stopped because he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Lacus blushing out of embarrassment while having trouble carrying her stuff. He chuckled and went to her side.

"That was cute" Kira teased

"…" Lacus remained silent, unsure of what to say

Kira then took Lacus' stuff and was about to ride the bus when someone hit the back of his head, making him fall unconscious.

* * *

The three men at the living room were chatting happily about the simple and happy part of their lives. Athrun and Shinn were excitedly chatting about cars and anything related to that, and they really are enjoying themselves. But then Uzumi asked a question that caught Athrun's attention.

"So Athrun, how was my daughter doing?" he asked after taking another sip from his tea

"Yeah, yeah! I want to know how my sister was doing" Shinn enthusiastically said

"Umm…I don't quite understand what you mean, your daughter? I don't think I met her" Athrun unsurely said

"Wait don't tell me that your father didn't tell you" Shinn said with a very surprised tone

"Sorry, but I haven't introduced Athrun to your daughter yet Uzumi" Patrick said from above the stairway

"Oh Patrick it's been a while, so how was she?" Uzumi stood up with enthusiasm

"She's fine, I called her so she must be here any second now" Patrick stated

Patrick joined them and sat at the couch beside Athrun. He called the maid and asked for another two cups of tea. After the maid left, Athrun stared suspiciously at his father and Patrick did notice it, so he took the opportunity to speak but was cut off when they heard a not so loud shriek of shocked voice from the top of the stairway. They all focused their attention to the person.

There standing was Cagalli wearing her casual clothes, a red shirt with matching brown khaki pants. She hurriedly went down and greeted her father.

"Hey, father and Shinn? It's been a while right?" she said nervously greeted

"It's nice to see you Cagalli" her father greeted and hugged her

"Hey sis!" Shinn simply said without standing

Athrun moved sideward and let Cagalli sit with her brother.

"Athrun, I know you met her before, she is Cagalli Yula Attha the daughter of the representative of Orb" Patrick stated

"But, she's one of the maids right? What happened?" Athrun asked with a very confused expression

"Let me explain it, Cagalli is a stubborn girl who always does what she wants, one day we were arguing about something but as usual she stood her ground and didn't listen to me. She told me that she wants to work so I had an idea. I entrusted Cagalli to your father to supervise her work for several months and today is the day that she would, how should I say it, graduate from it?" Uzumi explained

Cagalli remained silent while Athrun stared at her disbelievingly.

* * *

Kira woke up and found himself seated comfortably at the leather back seat of an unfamiliar car. He looked around and saw Lacus sitting beside him. Lacus noticed Kira move and looked at him.

"Oh! You're awake" Lacus said

"Umm…yeah…though my head still hurts a little" Kira answered while massaging his head

"About that, I'm really sorry, my driver saw me and you talking, he thought that you're assaulting me so he beat you to it and hit your head" Lacus explained shyly

"It's alright, I understand the situation…so where are we going?" Kira asked

"My house, I hope you don't mind"

"But why are you going to bring me to your house?"

"Well… I thought that it would be rude if we just leave you out cold in that place so I decided to treat you home, don't worry, I'll ask our driver to bring you back home and also I like you to meet my father"

"What? Why?"

"You'll know later, just think of it as a repayment"

"For what?" Kira nervously asked

"Geez, you do hate surprises do you?"

"Not really but meeting your father is making me nervous"

"Everything's going to be just fine"

With that they continued their trip in silence and after ten minutes they arrived at Lacus' house. They arrived one hour and fifteen minutes before lunch. She hurriedly takes the ingredients and brings it to the kitchen and asked the cook to bake another strawberry cake as fast as he could. And after the preparations were done Lacus then tend to Kira. She led him to the living room and let him sit on the couch.

"Please stay here for a while; I'll just get the ice pack" Lacus said then walked away

Kira was now left alone at the huge and elegant living room. He looked around and noticed different things only rich people own. He was amazed at how the whole room looks. He stood up and walked around the room and then he saw a window. He walked towards it and was more amazed to see the beautiful garden outside. He was admiring the view when he heard Lacus spoke.

"Did you like the garden?" Lacus asked while preparing the medical kit

"Yeah, it looks so beautiful" Kira said walking towards the couch and sitting there

Lacus then handed Kira the ice pack and Kira placed it in his head then after a few minutes placed it on his nape.

"This feels good" he said while rubbing the ice pack at his head then out of nowhere he suddenly stood up "Thanks, I think I'll be going now" Kira said trying to get out of the house as fast as he could

"Why are you leaving now? I would appreciate it if you would eat lunch with us Mr.…" came an unfamiliar voice

Kira slowly turned and saw a middle aged man standing near the door. Kira gulped and nodded. "It's Kira Yamato sir"

"Hello father, he's the one I told you that helped me" Lacus happily stated

"Mr. Yamato?" Siegel looked closer to him

"Umm…yes Mr. Clyne sir" Kira nervously replied

"Are you Haruma's son?" Siegel suddenly asked

Kira stopped and stared at Siegel with very confused eyes. "Umm…not really" Kira answered "May I ask something?" Kira asked his nervousness disappeared and was exchanged with a very gloom mood

"Sure, but can we do that after lunch?" Siegel asked trying to lighten up the mood

"Certainly sir" Kira seriously answered

* * *

Cagalli was looking down the whole time Uzumi and Patrick were talking about her previous work. Athrun on the other hand was listening carefully at what the old guys were talking about. But when their topic had drifted to business and politics, Athrun didn't bother to listen and glanced at Cagalli.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a princess?" Athrun asked whispering at Cagalli

"It's on the contract and you never asked any sways" Cagalli answered still looking down

"So that's why I felt something weird about you before" Athrun teased earning a small chuckle from Cagalli

Then Patrick suddenly stood up. He looked at Uzumi and nodded "Actually Cagalli, the reason that I invited your father here is because we have a very important announcement to make" Patrick said

"Huh? What is it?" Cagalli asked looking straight at him

"Well we decided that you and Athrun be engaged" Uzumi explained

"WHAT?" Cagalli and Athrun both shouted

"What the heck do you mean by that father?" Cagalli furiously asked standing from her seat

"Hey sis calm down" Shinn stood up and held his sister's shoulder

"Stay out of this Shinn! How am I supposed to calm down after learning of this?" she shouted

"Cagalli!" Uzumi shouted with full authority making Cagalli turn her attention to him "Aren't you ashamed of yourself going wild like that!"

"I'm very sorry for my daughter's attitude Patrick" Uzumi apologized

"It's alright, I'm quite used to it now" Patrick replied

"Can we talk about this later? I'll just come back after a few days" and with that Uzumi left in embarrassment with Cagalli and Shinn in tow.

They left leaving a very shocked Athrun and a very amused Patrick.

"I don't want to hear any objections from you Athrun" Patrick said leaving Athrun alone

"Do I even have the right to object?" he muttered disbelievingly "_It's just my bad luck that I didn't have any right from the beginning_" he thought

* * *

Kira, Lacus and Siegel ate their lunch in silence. Lacus felt a very serious aura coming from Kira while Siegel just love to eat his food in silence. After eating the main dish, the cook brought the dessert and gave everyone of them a slice of his famous and unbelievably delicious strawberry cake. Kira ate it and he was quite amazed at how the cake tastes. And after eating they preceded to the garden, Kira was walking behind Siegel and Lacus, who's having a small chat. He kept on keenly observing Siegel when they came to a stop.

They were at the middle of the garden and there was also a medium sized round table and three chairs around it. They sat on the chair and stared at one another for a couple of seconds. Lacus noticed the sudden change in Kira's attitude and it all started when her father asked Kira about someone. She then felt like Kira and her father need some time alone so she stood up and did the honor of getting them some tea. Siegel thanked Lacus and with that she left.

"Kira Yamato, right? If I'm not mistaken you're Via's son?" Siegel asked becoming serious as well

"Yes, so how did you know anything about…you know" Kira asked looking at him straight in the eye

"Your mother is an old acquaintance of mine so is Ule…" Siegel was suddenly cut off

"Please don't say his name in front of me" Kira said looking down and clenching his hand

"I didn't expect to see you to grow up so fast" Siegel said lightening up the mood

"Do you know anything about us?" Kira asked

"Well not entirely but I know some of what happened" Siegel answered

"And do you know where _he _is right now?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about _him_" Siegel sadly answered

"It's alright"

"Will you tell me, why are you a Yamato instead of…?"

"My mother changed it" Kira explained

Siegel sighed "Let's not talk about that anymore, by the way you have my thanks for helping my daughter"

"Lacus?" Kira smiled and looked at Siegel "It's noting, anyways, I had fun helping her" he said with a much happier tone

And then suddenly Lacus came with a tray of teacups filled with tea. She handed the tea to her father and to Kira who looks a little better than before. Lacus sat at her seat and stared at them when she suddenly remembered something.

"Father, do you have any vacant job?" Lacus asked

"What do you mean, what do you need the job for?"

"Because Kira had been looking for one, I want to help him" Lacus cheerfully said

"Is that so?" Siegel asked looking at Kira "Well, I could look for one in my company" Siegel said smiling at her daughter

"Really? Thanks father" Lacus hugged Siegel and looked at Kira "I don't owe you anything now" she teased

Kira smiled at her nodded "Thank you Lacus" His previous gloomy mood was now completely gone.

"Kira can you give me a copy of your resume? I need it so that I know which job to give to you"

"Of course, here" Kira handed his resume

After talking a little more, Kira decided to leave. Lacus accompanied her to the car but Kira refused and insisted that he would just walk.

"Why don't you want to ride the car?" Lacus asked

"Because, I'll owe you one" Kira teased

Lacus just smiled at him "I'm glad you're back to your old self" she muttered

"What?"

"It's nothing, then just allow me to walk you to the gate"

"Fine"

They walked in silence and before they knew it they arrived at the gate.

"Thanks a lot Kira" Lacus said smiling brightly at him

"No, I need to thank you more" Kira answered

"But I didn't do anything"

"No, you gave me some of your good luck and now I am able to find a job, eat delicious food and talk to you and your father" he said then left.

Lacus looked at him and smiled, she then walked back to where her father was.

"Kira is a good kid" Siegel said "_He was able to put back the genuine smile on your face again" _he thought

"I know father" Lacus said looking at the direction where Kira left

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update and thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
